Starlight
by nops
Summary: To her, he was just a friend and a teacher, to him, she was a sweet former student who used to be obssesed on an Uchiha. Sent on a mission, they realize things are way more than that...
1. the beginning part I

Hey! I'm Nops. I've written fanfics before but this is my first time with Naruto. so i guess in a way i'm kinda new on naruto archive ok im babbling but yeah... I have never written a story with fighting and stuff, only lovey dovey so I will try okay.lol. I hope I can do okay with this story. The title of course is from the song I love very much starlight by muse. The lyrics are so awesome!oh yeah the beginning of the chapter, the lyrics are not mine. -sighs- please read and review!

**STARLIGHT**

By: Nops

_**Rated: M for mature.**_

Story/action.

_Thoughts._

"….." speaking

A/N: Author's note

Summary: Sakura is nineteen-year-old naïve and innocent jounin, trying to go through life. Life gets harder when she falls for a certain silver haired jounin, who's always been there for her. When he does know her feelings, how will he react? Trouble and tension brews near borders as well, could somebody be after Sakura? 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters. They belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Muse's " Starlight." lyrics.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1**

_Far away, this ship is taking me far_ _away…_

A twig being stepped on was heard nearby. The light blue sky with white clouds hovered the forest shading certain trees. One of which, a huge cloud shadow loomed over a huge tree. In one of the branches, a girl stood close with her back facing the trunk. She had pink hair that flowed down her back to her elbows like a waterfall. Her usually beautiful drowning green eyes was squinted and very alert as she was concentrating, ready for her opponent to strike.

_He made a mistake_, she thought, it was one of those rare times. When he let slip and set a twig broken in half. That alerted her that his presence was very, very near. In fact, he was too close, one careless mistake and she could give away her location. She held her breath and let it out as slow and quite as possible. Beads of sweats began to form on her no longer prominent forehead.

She was getting very anticipated and quite impatient now. He was dead silent and she knew that he knew that she was very close by as well. Her grip on the trunk tightened, her legs begun to get numb. It was still for a minute or two, Sakura could only hear the crowing of birds and a hint of a stream nearby. But she had sensed no sign of human movement.

She took another deep and slow breath again. Then, she saw, between the spaces of the thick leaves, the silver haired jounin walking casually and slowly towards a tree right in front of her. _What the hell is he playing at?_ The kunoichi is very confused. She witnessed as he walked and sat himself down at the tree, and pulled out his orange icha-icha book.

_Why that bastard!_ Sakura was angry now. How could he, when they were in a serious spar for once, this was one of the longest times Sakura could hide without him sensing her, just pull out that stupid pervy book and read. Unaware of what will happen to her, she quickly leaped out of the tree, straight at him.

Her face furrowed in confusion more as she saw the Kakashi reading turned into wood.

Her body still airborne, Sakura realized, with her fists formed into a punch, the wind blowing in her face, this was just a trap. She fell for it, hook, line and sinker.

_Shit!_

She tried to turn her body and land as far away as possible.

" Too late." The real Kakashi said, behind her. He was also in the air, ready for her.

Sakura was not going to give up just yet.

She kicked him hard in the stomach and landed about a distance from him.

Kakashi winced at the impact her leg left on his abdomen but recovered quickly as he landed on the grass a few metres away from her.

Sakura ran towards him, fists ready to try and take him out. She leaped and aimed towards his face. He was too quick and caught her tiny fists in his large hands. Sakura then used her legs again and kicked him in the chest to give her a boost and she jumped off him.

Before she landed, a series of kunai's were thrown at her, one caught her in the back, she landed on the ground again and removed it. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. She secured her perimeter looking above, far left far right, just in case she could see a glance of silver.

In an instant, somebody grabbed her from the back, crushing her arms together. Unable to move, she closed her eyes as her face landed first on the ground, with the person on top of her, her hands still behind her back.

" ooomph. No fair." A muffled voice shouted from the face that was currently inside the ground. She shook her face, and turned around to Kakashi, who was still sitting on top of her.

" Sakura, you have to exercise and get fitter, we've been only sparring for three hours and you're very exhausted."

" Four!" Sakura corrected him loudly, wincing from pain at his weight on her back.

"Nevertheless, you still need more training. From tomorrow, we will lessen our spar time and put that into training you mentally and physically fit."

He slowly removed his position of kneeling on top of her and stood up, brushing his vest and pants.

Sakura wriggled while lying on the ground. Her muscles aching like hell from the day's training.

Sakura turned around and lay on her back.

" It's getting late. I'll walk you home." Kakashi said, he held out his hand for Sakura to take. Sakura took it and he helped her up.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment, before laughing behind his mask.

" What?"

" I ought to do this to you more often. Your face looks very _intimidating_ covered in mud."

Sakura gasped and punched him in the arm.

But she laughed as well.

It was another good day, she thought, staring ahead of her.

There was silence between them, Sakura lost in her own thoughts, Kakashi simply chose this moment to observe the young kunoichi. She was no longer an obsessed-with-Sasuke-lovestruck twelve year old. Sakura is nineteen now, young, strong and cares for anyone else beside herself. And him, he was getting old as well.

" Kakashi?" Sakura's voice gently interrupted his thoughts like a simple breeze on a candle.

True, they were so close now, Sakura even called Kakashi by his name now, only on occasions where she wants to annoy him now, she would use the former sensei.

" Hn." He grunted.

" I miss them." Sakura's voiced was sharpened with sadness.

After Sasuke left, Sakura was very vulnerable and depressed. She got close with Naruto, they became so close friends, but life turned on her again. She was depressed and lonely when Naruto joined ANBU. By that time, Sasuke returned, claiming to have killed his brother Itachi. But he too, joined ANBU, and so Sakura was very lonely and left out of the old team seven. Kakashi saw from the beginning, and now they're really close friends. He thought she's quite over Sasuke now. She loved them dearly like brothers, but now they're always out on missions, being in ANBU and all.

" How long has it been?" Sakura asked.

" A month, they'll be back in two more weeks. Don't worry." Kakashi comforted her.

He pulled out his Icha Icha on deserted island for a month and flipped a page open.

" Ruin the moment why don't you." Sakura groaned sarcastically. When they're having these heart-to-heart, he just had to pull out the stupid book.

" Our moment is finished."

" Kakashi, I wonder how'd you react if I stole all your books and burned them."

" I'd have to kill you." He said quietly.

" uuurgh…" Sakura groaned in frustration, she hates it when he reads and he doesn't pay attention to her.

" Kakashi…"

Kakashi kept on reading.

" Sensei!"

" hn. Anything I can do?"

" Why do you have to read all the time?"

" Sakura-chan." He said this to annoy her, and ruffled her hair.

" Can't a guy do what he wants?"

" Pervert." She said quietly.

" Sa-ku-ra." He said with a slight irritation. " I'm a mature man, I have my desires."

" You're a pervert old man with desires." She twisted his words.

" and you're so…" He sighed and ruffled her hair.

"What?" she asked annoyed, pouting her lips.

He said nothing and kept on reading.

" Tell me!"

" what? Am I turning into Tsunade? Everyone says that…"

" yeaahh that and…"

" then?"

" never mind…"

For some reason, today Sakura had decided to give up bickering with him, and she immediately looked toward the sunset. Kakashi had realized both of them were on the bridge where team seven always meets. Kakashi saw before him a sight he hasn't noticed till now. The orange scenery made Sakura's face looked gorgeous. In fact, he came to the conclusion that she was very beautiful, as he heard from the men in bars, one of the most desirable women in Konoha, and she doesn't know it.

He watched her beautiful green eyes mix with the orange ambiance, causing a brown texture with three colours he could have sworn were moving around in waves. He saw how soft and silky her pink hair was that she tucked behind her back and wondered how they'd feel when his hands ran through them. He admired her smooth porcelain skin, she had a few bruises and cuts from training, but she could heal them. He suddenly felt guilty and looked away before going too far when he eyes started to roam below her neck. He almost checked his ex-student out.

" Are you going tonight?" she asked her sensei.

" … To the bar yes." He replied casually.

" I don't know if I want to go."

" Why not?"

" Lately I've been feeling kind of left out…"

" How so?"

" I can't help but be jealous of Ino, and even Hinata has got a boyfriend now. They're also ahem well developed now. Ino is so hot now, and even Hinata's grown some." Sakura herself raised her eyebrows when she answered him. It was weird, talking to your teacher about your friends getting hotter.

Kakashi merely shrugged, Sakura suspected he couldn't care less.

" So are you…you're…cute."

Sakura felt warm that he called her cute. But she was human of course, she couldn't help but desire more to her looks and personality to make people like her.

" Eh, sorry Sakura-chan, I gotta go, I have to report to Tsunade to see if I'm venturing on new missions, see you tonight." He made hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Idiot." Sakura whispered. She hadn't told Kakashi everything. There was something else she was confused about, she felt this odd behavior arose within her every time he was around. Perhaps, she's so lonely now, seeing as her friends have boyfriends and social life, she needed Kakashi to be her new best friend.

That's a laugh, imagine that. Poor Kakashi. She tried to imagine the two of them going shopping together. Doing all sorts of girly things. Then, she felt like she was kidding herself, she didn't know what it was, but her conscious was somehow trying to deny something. She didn't know what.

But she didn't know why she felt angry and disappointed when he left her like that.

TBC

A/N: how was it? Is it a bad first chappie? Please read and review.

Nops.


	2. the beginning part II

Hello! I would personally like to thank these people for reviews…Lol

Xstrawverrypocky: thanks lol I hope it'll be promising as well

JovianShe-Wolf: thanks…hopefully my next chapter will be better

SweetAssasin: thanks… and here I am updating lol

MikomeHatake: heheh I don't know…thanks for reviewing

DenseTsukomi: I know who u are lol…yes..thank you…

Please please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters**

**Chapter 2**

" Naruto! Sasuke! Guys!"

Sakura leaped from where she was standing and practically ran towards her two best friends. She flung one arm around Naruto's neck and the other around Sasuke's. The three stayed in the threesome hug for a minute of two, or rather it was Sakura who had a grip of steel.

" Um, Sakura, give…me…air!" Naruto choked out.

" Sorry!" Sakura apologized and finally let go.

" Come on! Let's get-" It was Naruto's turn to fling his arm around both of them and started walking to an all-too familiar place.

" Ramen, we know." Sakura and Sasuke finished his sentence with unison.

" You're becoming too predictable, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

" Shut up! Let's go eat." Sakura quickly said before the two started fighting.

She gave a wide smile that probably reached her ears. Thank god, they've come safely from a dangerous mission. They've been gone for a month and two weeks. Since they are so busy with missions, they only stay at Konoha for a break only around three weeks or so before they're sent off to another one, most of the time they're dangerous. So, every time they come back. Sakura makes sure she spends quality time with both of them. They never know, this joyous moment they share, could be their last…

This time their injuries were minor. Sasuke sprained his arm and Naruto got bruises all over his body. But that didn't stop them from going to the bar later tonight. They've now reached the ramen stall. They all sat at the counter and ordered.

" So, Sakura, how have you been this month?" Naruto's what used to be an annoying voice, now turned deep, asked Sakura.

With time, Naruto's face and body matured into a good-looking young man. He looked almost as good as Sasuke. Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes is still the same, and with his more built muscles, he looked stunning in his ANBU uniform. Sasuke couldn't help but grow into a sexy ninja with his handsome features and great body. His onyx eyes gave a mysterious look to it, and his sharp face always gets the attention from women.

It's not that Sakura feels anything for the Uchiha boy or Naruto. The feelings for the Uchiha boy disappeared long ago and now turned brotherly. And she never really felt anything for Naruto more than a brother. Besides, Naruto finally realized his love for Hinata, who loved him for so long, so now they're an item.

**_But, you have to admit_**. Inner Sakura snickered**_. It is an awesome bonus having hot guys as your best friends who'll protect you and take care of you._**

" I think I'm okay. Tsunade is being crankier this month. I think gambling and alcohol is getting to her head. And…I've gotten a bit fitter and stronger with the Kakashi's help. But I'm still way out of league with you guys." Sakura replied, sipping her tea.

" Don't compare with anyone but yourself. Last time I saw you fight, you did really well. I'm sure you're much better now." Sasuke advised.

Sakura nodded. She still needed to improve.

" Oh yeah, Naruto, can you give these for me to Hinata?" Sakura asked, handing him a package.

" Sure. What is it?" Naruto asked.

" Uhhh…well…Hinata will kill me if I told you…so it's a surprise…" Sakura said solemnly.

" Damn it.! I hope its ramen." Naruto said delightfully.

" You and your obsession with ramen." Sakura sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura collapsed on the grass, under the clear blue sky. She was so exhausted she couldn't even roll around to lie on her back. When she did it, she hissed with pain. Every part from her head to her toe hurt from training and sparring with Kakashi. She snuck a look at her former sensei.

Kakashi was sitting cross-legged on the grass near her, to her disappointment, he broke only a little sweat. He already had pulled his book out, and was reading in silence. Sakura forced herself to get up, she swayed because her vision blurred. She immediately fell towards Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi, without raising his head from reading the book, caught her by the arms and placed her near him.

" Kakashi…" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation.

" Why do you always wear a mask?"

" Because I like too."

" Can I see it?"

" Sakura, what have I been telling you, yesterday, and the day before, and the day before?"

" No?"

" No." He repeated her, before falling quiet to read again.

" Dammit, Sensei!" She reached and tried to grab the source of her teacher's distraction away from him.

" No touchie." Kakashi smirked, moving the book away from her slow hands.

" Urrrgh…" She groaned. Her vision blurred and again she landed on Kakashi's lap.

This time, Kakashi let her lie there. Sakura suddenly blushed to find his masked face was so close to her. Perhaps it was too close, she silently blew a sigh of relief when he moved his eye away from her and read with the book hovering above her. She used this to stare at him. She never realized that his silver hair looked so soft and silky, she wanted to feel them. His black eye, concentrating on the book, she noticed was sharp and mesmerizing. She was curious to see what was under that mask…

" Hinata told me what you did…" Kakashi said.

" Eh? What?" Sakura turned her head so she could look at him, with reason this time.

" Making those dresses and lingeries for her… to surprise Naruto on his birthday…"

" She told you!" Sakura shrieked, and squirmed in embarrassment. She started to bury her face, and realized that she was practically burying her face in someone else's crotch. Namely, it was her former sensei. She coughed and looked at him again.

" Yeeah, so I did…I thought it would be a nice favour you know? So that Naruto will be delighted…but like it's not a big deal. Because Hinata and Naruto….you know…already… had it…" Sakura mumbled. Never would she think she would discuss these topics with her sensei.

" Heh, I know, but to give a little excitement, that's nice of you…"

" I'm _always_ nice…"

Kakashi snorted. Sakura pinched his knee.

" How'd you know anyway? That Naruto and Hinata, got it on." Sakura asked, very curious.

" Naruto told me, the day after, he said she was very great in bed. He told me he loved hearing her cries when they-" Kakashi's perverted self, came in.

" I don't want to hear it." Sakura said.

" You asked." Kakashi retorted.

They continued arguing, till the sun was setting. Kakashi witnessed again, perhaps this was a de-javu, he found himself looking forward to see her beautiful face mixing in with the sunset, again. He liked seeing what magic the light can do to her face. He liked seeing her in the morning best, he concluded. That was when the sun just rose, and it was bright, it illuminated her face even more. But he hardly gets to see her in the morning, because she works during the morning and almost afternoon, and then she would train with Kakashi. It was her daily routine everyday, unless she or Kakashi was sent on a mission.

They decided it was time for both of them to go home, they both walked, with Sakura limping. She was so tired and exhausted she couldn't heal herself.

" Are you all right?" Kakashi asked.

" Yeeah…when I get home I just need energy, I'll eat, and then I'll heal my foot."

" Okay. And when you get better, how about tonight you join me for a drink at the bar?"

Sakura felt her heart did a strange flip against her chest.

" Yeah…okay…don't be late." Sakura reminded him.

They separated ways, Kakashi heading towards his apartment while Sakura headed to hers.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Where the hell is he?" Sakura grunted.

" Tush, Sakuraa, don't grunt, its so unladylike." Ino, her hot best friend exclaimed.

Shikamaru immediately grabbed Ino so she can settle down in her seat because she just stood up for no apparent reason. It was just around 10 pm, but Ino already had a few glasses of sake, she's getting a bit drunk. Sakura always tries to limit it when she consumes the sake, she rarely gets drunk, but maybe because she can handle alcohol better than her friend. Or maybe Ino just drinks too much. Sakura chose the latter.

Sakura decided to study her surroundings again. She was in the bar, sitting on a table with Genma, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shizune, Tenten and Ino. All of them drinking like there was no tomorrow. She could understand because all of them except for Ino had just came back from their own missions.

" Uhhhn… Where the hell is Hinata? I gotta show her my latest curry ramen…she'll want to make it for Naruto-" Ino slurred.

" Calm down…let Hinata and Naruto have a relaxing night of their own…" Genma casually replied, still biting on his senbon. He gently sipped the sake from his glass. The night is still young, as his eyes darted to few women socializing in the other side of the bar, no need to rush. Genma noticed that his favourite little kunoichi seems a bit tense, looking for someone. He decided to calm her down but enjoying a little harmless flirting.

" Well what is this? Do I see our little cherry blossom looking for a certain someone? A man, perhaps? I have a feeling its me…" Genma smirked.

" Shut up!" Sakura turned bright pink, and drank the sake. She took a big gulp and swallowed the drink. After that, she thought she should slow down a bit, because her vision started to double everything, and her head felt too light.

_He's not going to come._

Sakura's body swayed to the side, before Genma could grab her, since he was next to her, she got her consciousness back and used her hands to clamp the table to prevent her from falling.

" Uh..you know what?…the sake isn't going down well on me tonight…I'm gonna go." Sakura muttered, there was a buzzing pain in her head.

" Yeah…that would be for the best." Sasuke took the glass away from Sakura's little shaky hand. If he hadn't taken it away earlier, Sasuke was sure she would break it.

" Okay, Sakura, do you need me to walk you home?" Genma asked, and waited for an answer. Sakura was too tired to think. " I'll keep my hands to myself, if that's what you're thinking. I'm flirty but not sex-crazed." He added. But Sakura knew that, Genma would get flirty sometimes but he would never cross the line.

" Yeah, Sakura, I can also walk you home…" Sasuke added.

" Umm…no…don't let me…ruin your night…" Sakura slurred, with her body walking out-of-synch, she quickly exited the bar before Genma and Sasuke could protest.

Out in the streets, she was walking, it was just the beginning of the year, it was still quite cold and breezy. Tonight was one of those rare nights, where little snowflakes would drop from the sky. She put her arms around herself closer and in an attempt to try and shuffle herself faster to her apartment.

One of her boots suddenly tripped on a stone, her body reaction being slowed due to alcohol, she could only close her eyes and waited for the cold hard concrete to smash her face in. But someone beat her to it, and caught her body. She felt herself being pulled towards someone's warm body. She was so cold that she immediately hugged whoever it was.

" Sakura?"

She looked up. There was the man himself. Looking good with his everyday mask and headband, but since it was cold he too was wearing a large coat. His silver hair was lopsided on one side over his covered sharingan. He was so warm that Sakura wanted to continue embracing him, but then she remembered he ditched her. She released, took a step away and glared at him.

Kakashi sensed her aura was anger mixed with being intoxicated. She was really pissed.

" Kakashi, what a pleaaasure to see you… now that you're here… go ahead, the bar's just right there, I'll be on my way home nooow." Sakura tried to sound angry, but her mouth felt too heavy for her, so all she sounded was drunk, which she was, but anyway, he still ditched her.

She tried to get out of his way and move on. But he grabbed her shoulders.

" Sakura, I'm sorry. I just had a meeting with Tsunade, and I came home, and I fell asleep." Kakashi told her the truth.

" Sure, that's what they all say." Sakura said sarcastically.

" Anyway, I'm tired and sleepy, I want to go home. Go ahead Kakashi." Sakura finished.

" Let me take you home." Kakashi tightened his grip on her shoulders and followed by her side.

Sakura didn't answer, her head was spinning, what the fuck did she order just now? She'll never order it again. She'll stick to her old drinks. She clutched her head. She couldn't argue. She let her feet do the walking and let Kakashi follow behind her.

Kakashi felt very guilty, she was really pissed off at him. He didn't know what happened, after the exhausting meeting with Tsunade. Meetings with her are always tiring, she expects you to do all the talking and discuss your strategies and analyze them at once. He came back to his apartment, an hour just before he was supposed to meet Sakura in the bar, but he fell asleep, when he woke up, he realized he was more than two hours late.

He was also very stupid to have fallen asleep, because after the meeting, he had a very important announcement to announce to his former student. _Tell her when you see her_, Tsunade had said. But no, he just had to go to slumber land.

He sighed when he saw she was half asleep but her feet walked anyways.

He thought.

_It will have to wait._

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Was this sucky? read and review please!

Nops.


	3. sasuke's storyand a mission?

A/N: Hello! Here I am… well it's the holidays again…so thank god I can chill a bit on the homework… I mean I still have homework but at least I can sleep some more and chill out… I just finished watching an interesting episode of Ghost Whisperers that show isn't that creepy but I get scared when the spirits pop out eek… Okay, now on we go with the next zee chapter…lawl..Merry Xmas everyone lol...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura woke up with a very bad headache and a sour taste in her tongue. She rolled around in her bed some more. She was sure she smelled bad, as she smelled an unpleasant scent in the air, between vomit and alcohol. The sunrays from the windows were annoying the hell out of her. She quickly buried her head under the covers.

" Are you done sulking?"

Sakura quickly lifted her head from the covers. Kakashi stood there in her lounging sofa, in her bedroom, watching her-to her it seems- in amusement. She can't really tell under that mask.

" Kakashi!" Sakura gasped. " Don't scare me."

" A fatal mistake. You did not even feel my chakra when you were awake. As a jounin, you are supposed to even have sensed me in your sleep. If I were an enemy, you'd have been dead by now." Kakashi lectured.

" I was drunk." Sakura reasoned lamely.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"So…. what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, another thought flickered in her head. " Did you stay here the whole night?"

" I will explain that soon, and no I didn't, as soon as you were asleep I left and came back here around an hour ago." Kakashi explained tastelessly.

" Explain now. I have all the time in the world! Just so you know I gotta go by eleven to do my shift at the hospital." Sakura said with false enthusiasm.

" I will. But I suggest you have a shower first, and you know, cool down a bit. Maybe you won't have the temper of a grizzly bear after you shower." Kakashi suggested.

Sakura immediately yelled, " I do not!"

" Sakura, just go shower." Kakashi said exasperatedly.

For some reason, Kakashi was not up to his usual smart comebacks and fighting mode with her, as Sakura noticed. He seemed a bit tense. Maybe he's turned off by how awful she smells. Sakura cringed, how could she let any man see her in this state?

" Fine, Mr. Grumpy, don't know what's biting your butt, but get off mine." Sakura replied.

Kakashi didn't reply. He just watched the window. Sakura took this as a cue for her to shower.

Sakura turned on the shower before stepping in herself and closing the shower curtains behind her. She continued to indulge in all her thoughts. Kakashi was right, the shower worked out for her. She quickly grabbed the shampoo before tackling her hair with it.

It was nice of Kakashi still, even though he ditched her, to walk her home and made sure she was safely tucked in bed. She felt embarrassed from last night, she needed his help anyways, she remembered where she would not tell Kakashi where her keys was, she suddenly decided to play a hide and seek game of her key, her loud voice echoing through the silent corridor of the apartment building. Then she remembered Kakashi having to rummage through her bag, in order to get a key to drag her behind.

Once she was done with her daily cleaning, the shampooing, the conditioning, the body washing. Oh, and let's not forget the essential face washing, a girl has to get herself busy in order to look decent. Sakura decided to put on a white v-shaped top and black three quarters with a red sweater.

Kakashi waited till she sat in front of him on her bed. He couldn't help but admit that Sakura looked so adorable today.

Sakura started first before he said anything.

" Before you start, I want to say I'm sorry. While I was showering, last night, well the things I did, I remembered them, I'm sorry…" Sakura apologized awkwardly.

" Heh, see that's how my little nice student usually is." Kakashi said, smiling through his mask. Sakura realized this was his way of saying 'don't worry about it." And smiled back.

" I'm not going to beat around the bush, as they say, I was supposed to tell you last night, but things just didn't go as planned… anyway, Sakura…we're going on a mission." Kakashi stated.

" …Okay… so like who's in this mission?"

" Just you and me." Kakashi replied firmly.

" Oh."

When Kakashi told that, Sakura felt again, the same familiar sensation of her heart doing flips and all sort of things against her chest. Kakashi saw Sakura's face changed from neutral to some kind of panic. He is curious on what she is thinking about. He too tried to shake away the thoughts of just the two of them being alone.

" So, pack today and see all your friends. We leave tomorrow early morning." Kakashi explained, and turned to leave.

Sakura was quite surprised when he suddenly wanted to leave. Wasn't he going to tell her what the mission was about?

" Don't be late." Kakashi said seriously.

" You shouldn't be talking." Sakura said coolly.

Kakashi didn't turn his back and kept on walking, when he was outside. He made a simple wave and closed the door behind him. Leaving Sakura to ponder on her own.

It's been a while since she had been assigned on a mission. Tsunade perhaps thought she was better suited to working as a medic-nin at the hospital better than on missions. Sakura missed that kind of mission, she loved saving lives but hey, and she would love to kick some ass and get some action too. It was time to put all the torturous training that Kakashi gave her and put it to use. But, maybe, she was taking this too lightly. Kakashi also mentioned about seeing her friends. Maybe this mission was actually a dangerous one.

She was also kind of annoyed as well, it was only a day since Naruto and Sasuke came back. She's not going to be able to spend time with her friends as well. Sakura stood up from sitting on her bed and opened the window.

" I have to pack!" Sakura said to no one in particular.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Eh? Going on a mission?" Naruto asked loudly.

He quickly stuffed the bowl of rice to his face. Hinata and Sakura smiled with disgust inside watching the young man eat like there was no tomorrow. **_Still, _**Inner Sakura said with relief,_ **we're not having any ramen this time. I'm getting of it, I'm sure Hinata is glad as well.**_

" Naruto-Chan, please swallow everything before you talk." Hinata said gently.

Hinata has grown up into a quiet, mature, pretty young woman. Her grace and obedience would make her a good wife. To any man's delight, Shikamaru said once, who should be talking because Ino is really, really loud. Her raven hair now grew up to her waist, which she now tied neatly behind her head in a ponytail. Her eyes, indicating she was born in the Hyuuga clan, had a tranquil peacefulness within them. She was a total opposite of Naruto. But opposites do attract.

" Yeah, jeez Naruto, I hear you talk all the time. I want to have some peace at least when we eat." Sakura added.

Hinata giggled and continued to eat.

" Sakura! It's been a while hasn't it? I guess you're happy now… you can put what Kakashi trained you with to good use."

" Yeah…" Sakura agreed.

" Just that…" Naruto said sadly.

" What?" Sakura asked.

" Oh!" Hinata gasped. " Yeah…" She made a face with Naruto as well.

" What!?" Sakura asked again.

" Well, we didn't want to tell anyone yet. But Hinata and me are inviting everyone to dinner this Thursday. And well, we are announcing our engagement…" Naruto whispered.

" Arrrgh no!" Sakura shrieked. " I won't be there." Sakura added sadly.

" Sorry Sakura…" Hinata apologized sincerely.

" What? No, it's okay, haha, bad timing I guess… that's what I'm annoyed at. When I'm free, nothing comes up, when I actually have something to do…urrgh…anyway I wish all the happiness to you…cheers." Sakura gave a silent toast to Naruto and Hinata.

They continued chatting about Hinata and Naruto. When Sakura looked at her watch, she realized that she has to go and meet some other people. So she bid them goodbye.

" Good luck and be careful." Hinata hugged Sakura. Sakura giggled and thank her.

" Sakura-chan. Take care of yourself. I don't wanna have to use my bad healing powers on you when you come back." Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug.

" You don't even have any." Sakura punched his back, but she hugged him all the same. She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. " Sakura?"

" Yup?"

" Remember it's still on, you gotta try and see what's under sensei's mask? Threaten him or something? His icha-icha book is good for a threat." Naruto winked.

" I'll do my best. It's a mission." Sakura joked. But everyone knew it was serious in a way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura rang the doorbell to Uchiha Sasuke's apartment. She waited for a few seconds, the door opened to reveal the young man himself, as usual looking handsome, wearing his home clothes, today he was wearing a dark blue shirt with denim shorts. Sakura couldn't help but feel envious that this hot guy looks good in anything he wears, and he doesn't even care. Sakura would love to look good in anything she wears.

He nodded to her and opened the door so Sakura could come in.

" It's sort of dusty." Sakura commented.

" Of course, left it for around a month." Sasuke said nonchalantly and headed to the kitchen to make both of them some tea.

Sakura sat herself into his black sofa. She released her handbag so it sat near her. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the picture. Her smile widened, she forgot about that picture, she didn't even know Sasuke would keep such things. Her hands neatly traced the frame. The picture was of Kakashi standing up, and sitting in front was Naruto, Sasuke and herself. Although it was one year ago, Sakura realized how much all of them are growing up. Sasuke actually became something of a normal person. He is still moody and quiet at times, but Sasuke has allowed people into his life now, to Sakura's delight, she loves him like a brother now. It was different and weird, she thought. The times she spent with Naruto would be all fun and joking with laughter and fighting, but with Sasuke it's more peaceful, they discuss things and sip their tea. Only occasionally they would bicker as fierce as they would with Naruto.

Sakura saw Sasuke heading towards her with a tray of tea in his hands. She thanked him for the tea, and they both sat there in silence, sipping their tea. Sakura chose to bring up the conversation first and told him about her going on a mission tomorrow.

" I see." Sasuke responded, running his hands through his black hair.

" Kakashi was kind of weird yesterday. He looked worried." Sakura asked.

" Oh really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah…I guess this mission might be dangerous." Sakura reasoned.

" Where were we last time? I have this urge to finish our conversation that we had before. I guess I can't keep it inside of me anymore, and you're the only one I trust, besides Naruto." Sasuke interrupted her.

" Umm…when you were one on one with your brother…"

" Yes, I just don't want to explain when we fight, it was bloody and gory. I never imagined I would be terrified like that when I fought him, but it was horrible and scary. No one should go what I went through…"

Sakura sipped her tea and listened.

" But, right at the end, it was where I summoned all my chidori in one blow, that I aimed straight for his chest, my hands went through his stomach. I can't forget the blood gushing out of his body, leaking out of my hands, which was still pierced through his body. I screamed like hell. And I pulled my hand out. Itachi…he pulled me down with him, on the bloody lake which was all his blood, and then I was scared and exhausted, I wasn't able to do anything, except just watch him."

" I watched him as he mumbled a couple of words. I guessed he was swearing…I don't know, I just don't want to remember…but then a green light came out of his body and this heat painfully entered inside of me…I screamed in pain, I realized he summoned one last jutsu… just to make me feel pain… before he died…" Sasuke finished his story.

" Wow…" Sakura was freaked out.

" Were there any side effects after this green thingy entered inside of you?" Sakura was worried about that.

" No… I expected some kind of pain after, but nothing came, the only pains I suffered was the physical, you know, the bruises and cuts and broken parts…" Sasuke explained.

" Okay good, maybe he didn't finish the jutsu in time, the complete part of it…thank goodness." Sakura said gently.

Sakura looked at her time.

" Hey, sorry, Sasuke, thanks for telling me, and trusting me, but I have to go now. I guess I won't see you for a while. When I come back, you're probably on another mission." Sakura said.

" Do come back." Sasuke replied. To her surprise, Sasuke put his arms around her to gave her a hug as well. Sasuke never does that.

" Thanks…" Sakura thanked Sasuke and embraced him.

" Hey! You never hug. Getting affectionate are we?" Sakura teased him.

" Hn. Whatever." Sasuke grunted and gently released his arms around her.

**_Oh well, Sasuke will always be Sasuke._** Inner Sakura thought.

" And I will take down Sensei, to see what's under that mask…" Sakura added.

" Hn. Go ahead." Sasuke responded with no enthusiasm

" Have some support! You're just being a sourpuss cos last time you tried he pulled you underground and won't let you get out for hours." Sakura

" Hn." He led her out of his door and closed the door behind him

" Sakura?" Sasuke asked seriously.

" Hmm?" Sakura replied.

" Be careful." Sasuke told her firmly.

Sakura nodded and waved him goodbye and exited out of the building.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was it? Sorry it's a bit boring cos it's the beginning, I always suck at writing beginnings. I think I made Sasuke out of character though, he's not this talkative, I find Sasuke and Kakashi the hardest characters to write about as I don't know what runs through their minds. My endings of the chapters are so blaugh, I need to work on that too. Please read and review so I can improve on my writing!

Nops


	4. murder attempts

A/N: Hola guys! Well thank you very very very much for your reviews. I had fun reading them, lol, I mean its my first story on Naruto so I'm sure its very…rusty compared to other awesome ones you've read lol. So yeah I hope you guys will keep reading them and oh, review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the rest of its characters. Heck, I don't even own one strand of hair on Kakashi's head.**

**Chapter 4**

The empty hallway that led to Ino's apartment seemed further than usual when Sakura walked slowly and zombie-like towards it. It was after all, five in the morning, and everyone who knows Sakura that she is not a morning person at all. Even Naruto knew not to mess with her in the morning, only except for emergencies.

Speaking of Naruto, Sakura thought, hopefully his present to him and Hinata won't get stolen, if she just left it on Ino's doorway. Which is way she's coming here before she meets Kakashi to leave the present.

Her eyes felt heavy like there were stones being placed on her lids and she didn't feel like she was really awake. Her chakra was still recovering after being exhausted yesterday healing people in the hospital, even though she had a mission the next day, her responsibility as a nurse did not get in the way and so she proceeded to do what she always does, evening shifts at the hospital.

But, yesterday, Asuma and his team had gotten back from an S-ranked mission. The mission of course was confidential but it was definitely dangerous. He was internally bleeding, obviously the enemy had inflicted high damage techniques on Asuma. It took Sakura a while to detect where he was bleeding internally, and summoning her chakra she was able to heal him, although the process took her almost an hour. She felt faintish when she had to go home.

Sakura yawned again when she had arrived on that plastic door with the metal bar that were imprinted with the digits 311. Ino's apartment number. A dirty rough mat was neatly placed right in front of the door. Sakura decided to leave the present there, hidden under the day's newspaper.

Just when Sakura bent down to put the object, the door opened, exposing a very wide-awake Shikamaru. He was wearing his home clothes, beige shorts and baggy shirt. He looked at the girl amusingly.

" Trying to steal my paper?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

" NO. I was just…urrgh so can I come in, just for a bit?" Sakura asked annoyed.

Shikamaru shrugged and let the girl enter the doorway; he picked up the paper and closed the door behind them.

Sakura sat herself on a table right in front of the kitchen while Shikamaru slowly sit in the chair opposite of her, opening the newspaper.

" You know, if you're here for free breakfast, you're going to have to wait a while. Ino won't budge till eight thirty. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said while reading today's headline.

" Can't. On a mission today with Kakashi remember? Anyways, the reason I'm here is because I want to leave you something, so you can give it to Naruto and Hinata." Sakura got straight to the point.

Shikamaru nodded while his brows furrowed while reading the newspaper.

" Okay, so yeah tell Ino okay? Oh, just so you know give it to them at the dinner. Naruto and Hinata are making one, in a party room, inside the bar." Sakura informed.

" Why? Whatever for? Since when did that blonde boy became generous in treating everyone dinner?" Shikamaru raised one eyebrow.

" Uhh, I don't know, I guess they want to treat you guys or something. I don't know." Sakura lied.

" Uh, okay, got it. So, yeah, have fun on your mission. And don't die. It will be troublesome if you do. Speaking on your best friend's behalf." Shikamaru said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to leave, with Shikamaru behind her.

" You're not really a morning person are you?" Sakura asked, smiling.

" How'd you guess?" Shikamaru said, before shutting the door in her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Where the hell is he?" Sakura found herself asking that all-too familiar question when making plans with that man.

It was almost seven o'clock. They were supposed to leave around two hours ago. Sakura yawned and sat on the seat made of stone, waiting for the Copy-nin to show up. Sakura looked in her mirror for the tenth time, to make sure she looked okay. She was not as picky about her looks as Ino but she was bored like hell so she spent her time making sure she got all her weapons, her clothing, food supplies and sleeping mattress.

Her long pink hair was neatly put in a bun behind her head. Her hitai-ae headband was well proportioned over her forehead and covered her hairlines. She was wearing her ninja on a mission get-up. It was similar to her old uniform when she was younger. She was wearing a pale pink uniform, behind a lighter pink vest, with three quarter black cargo pants and her ninja sandals. On the hard soil, where she was sitting was her traveling backpack. She decided not to wear make-up, only lip balm was applied to her already pink lips.

_But I am still a girl,_ Sakura surrendered herself to that fact, and could not help bringing her fun clothing, hair-styler set, and tons of make up, along with her basic necessities,_ having your time of the month on a what could be a dangerous mission is not nice, not nice at all,_ Sakura frowned.

" Yo." Kakashi popped up in front of her.

Sakura hands immediately made themselves fist and her lips turned into a cute pout. But she was really, really pissed. Kakashi just looked, how he always looked. To her annoyance he didn't even apologize, he looked like he arrived on time. He smiled under his mask at her cuteness.

" Why? Are you late? " Sakura glared.

" Well, this old lady needed my help-"

" Save it." Sakura growled. She punched him in the arm.

" So are we going or not? And where are we going? And why? You didn't tell me anything by the way." Sakura bombarded him.

" Calm down. Follow me, explanations-" Kakashi eyed her outfit, it was so pink, yet it suited her. " Come later."

With that he started walking off.

Sakura frowned but followed his steps as both of them made their way out of the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a few hours, the sun was already up and burning on Sakura's pale neck. They were quite a distance from Konoha, it was no longer cool and springy, it was rather hot and humid as they were going west. After passing through thick forests, Sakura's forehead was dripping little beads of sweat and her throat longed for water. Sakura took a sip while walking under thick-leaved trees. Her whole body needed a break.

Her green eyes peered at the man in front of her, leading the way to wherever they're going. Kakashi was walking fast but in a relaxed way, reading his stupid old Icha Icha series. Since he was tall, his feet took big strides so Kakashi wasn't tired, in fact, he didn't look tired at all to Sakura's annoyance. Sakura's long legs are still petite compared to her friend Ino's so she had to take few more strides than Kakashi, but she was still behind him. She couldn't catch up to read his latest book title.

Sakura cursed when she nearly tripped over a huge tree branch that had fallen down from one of the trees. Quickly, she removed the tip of the branch that had gotten caught in her sandals. As soon as she was done, Kakashi was so ahead Sakura sprinted till she could get behind him before resuming her original pace.

Her feet were still tagging behind that idiot who walked big strides as if it were nothing.

They entered upon a clearing and kept on walking, and walking.

Just as they were about to enter another forest, Kakashi finally stopped under a huge tree that could provide them shade. He dropped his backpack and sat under the roots, sipping his canteen while reading. Sakura followed his actions and sat down near him, drinking as well.

Sakura could do nothing but stare at the man.

_When the hell is he going to tell me what this mission is about?_ Sakura glared.

After what seemed like hours, Kakashi finally closed his book and started rummaging in his backpack. He took out a scroll and handed it to her.

" Read it." Kakashi said simply.

Sakura obliged and unrolled the parchment. Sakura brought her hand closer to read the small writings printed on it.

_Hana Sansuro, 25, Medic nurse of Cloud Village, found dead, in her own apartment. Victim died from internal shock. Suspects unknown. Victim killed professionally._

Sakura raised her eyebrows, but she kept on reading.

_Yagami Hotamo, 23, Head Medic, Wave Village missing for three days. Body found in abandoned hut metres away from Village. Died of internal injuries. Suspect: no trace. Professionally killed._

_Kahiko R., 21 Trainee Medic, Hidden Hills village, Missing for a week, found unconscious in the forest 200 m away from village. Coma for three days. Currently still in hospital under weak conditions. Obviously been left to die after inflicting attack._

Sakura looked up at her sensei. Her mind was going around like clockwork now. He stared at her back with his black eye, silver hair flopping on one side as his back was lying on the trunk.

" Sakura? How do these people from different villages relate to each other?" Kakashi asked.

He obviously knew the answer, but he was testing his student, her problem solving skills. To become an excellent shinobi, all strengths do not lie on power, mental and spiritual is important as well.

" They're all medic-nins, famous in their villages for possessing tremendous healing skills." Sakura answered.

" Yep. So why do you think we are on a mission?" Kakashi inquired.

Sakura's eyebrow arched higher as she was thinking. There were many possibilities, so she decided to go with the most probably that could happen.

" Um…. I'm a medic-nin. The killer could, um want to kill me? And so, you're bringing me away from Konoha because that's the obvious place the assassin could go to search for me. And, in the meantime, I guess we're going to the girl who is still alive to find out more." Sakura predicted.

" That's my girl." Kakashi ruffled her pink hair.

Sakura blushed at his sudden affection towards her. Obviously, it was just a friendly platonic relationship they have going on. But, still, Sakura just blushed.

" So, like we're going there? Hidden Hills?" Sakura croaked, having not recovered from his gentle touch.

" Hn." Kakashi grunted, which Sakura took as a yes.

" So, rest up, we're going to start again in half and hour. We're not stopping till the sunset." Kakashi said as he took out his Icha Icha book again and read. Sakura read the title, this time he was reading Icha Icha: Chocolate and Strawberries. Sakura shuddered at reading the title.

_Ugh, that stupid book is ruining everything. How can I go on? We haven't had a proper conversation damn it, I need to talk to him its so boring!_ Sakura scowled as she just sat there in front of him and let her thoughts drift.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was it? Not bad I hope? I just needed to get all the basic facts and stuff. Sorry if you're not seeing the spark between Kakashi and Sakura. Cos it's still the beginning lol. Pls read and review!

Nops


	5. robbed in the night

Hello! Its me nops yet again with a new chappie lol. So sorry I haven't updated, homework has been up my ass and annoying the hell out of me. But I finally have time yayayaya to update! So I hope u guys like it! Thanks for reviewing before and I hope you guys will review again this time!

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto. I wish I do tho. Heheheh then I'll make Kakashi and Sakura be together lol XD**

**Chapter 5**

The orange fiery ball that was known as the sun was setting at the horizon, Sakura observed, in between the two dark mountains that made the whole scenery beautiful. But Sakura was too exhausted to relish in the view, they had finally stopped to rest after non-stop traveling for three days. The northern area obviously had a lot of mountains, a lot of bandits and criminals hide there when they're on the run from the law. So, Kakashi and Sakura made their past the danger zones really fast. It was only today that they had crossed the dangerous area and now, Sakura figured, their travel pace will be back to normal.

Sakura practically collapsed her body on the cool grass. She lay there for a couple of minutes so her blurry vision could get used to the night and get control from exhaustion. There was a shadow-Kakashi's silhouette- near her and she could hear two stones being scratched together, and a flicker of light came from his match. She could hear the stream near their camp running gently not disturbing the nightlife of the forest.

She heard occasional buzzes of fireflies and cicadas near the area. Sakura just wanted to curl and sleep forever.

" Ahem, if you want to eat, you're gonna have to cook, I'm not doing this all by myself Sakura." Kakashi's voice interrupted her musings.

" Fine." Sakura mumbled.

She slowly got up and began to prepare cooking utensils so she was able to start cooking. Kakashi seemed not bothered to catch some fish, so she only cooked steamed rice and heat up the chicken gravy she had made days before. While waiting for the rice to cook, she felt so tired only her eyes watched as Kakashi moved to the stream, scooped a bucket of water and heat that up for both of them to drink.

Both of them at their dinner in silence, only insects were heard in the night air. Sakura ate like a zombie, and felt a bit ashamed that she was so exhausted. She trained and everything, so why was she getting exhausted quickly? Dinner ended quickly and a few minutes later Sakura had already washed the plastic plates and cups, and now she was drying all the pots and utensils she had used earlier and then arranging them for tomorrow's breakfast.

" Um, I'm taking a bath now. Uh, so yeah, don't like peek, although I know you won't, but yeah okay." Sakura said sheepishly.

Kakashi only shook his head before returning to read the real love of his life, his Icha Icha book. When Sakura realized Kakashi wasn't going to say anything. She immediately left from standing in front of him like an idiot before sulking off to get her bath stuff.

She walked a bit further down the stream till she settled her bath stuff on a small rock near the stream before stripping off to cleanse herself in the stream. The water just reached above her breasts and she slowly sunk herself in from time to time.

_What the hell is wrong with Kakashi these days?_ Sakura frowned to herself. He was unusually quiet and has been ignoring her for the three days they have been traveling. It was so annoying and unnerving for someone like Sakura, she babbles, and obviously a girl, talking is essential for passing time. She likes talking a lot. All she does is tag along while he walks forward reading his stupid book. Okay, she'll admit she hates being treated like this, who wouldn't? Kakashi was her old teacher, and is sort of is because he's training her. They are friends during training and out of it as well. So why is things going weird now?

Kakashi sidled up closer to the tree trunk he was sitting on to read his book, he frowned that being comfortable would mean he would not be able to see anything as he was now far away from the fire. He closed his book and just looked up at the leaves that were dangling on the branches on top of him. _She noticed_. She noticed he hadn't been talking to her much. _And hell, is she mad._ He doesn't know what's up with him, he just feels out of it. Something electrified inside his senses, interrupting his thoughts. He felt a human chakra somewhere near this area, and there was more than one. Kakashi put down his book and gathered his chakra. Only one thought ran across him, Sakura better had sensed their chakras before they attack.

Sakura had just finished dressing back into her traveling clothes. She was still grumbling to herself, obviously about Kakashi when suddenly she felt the fine hairs on the nape of her neck rise up. She sensed unfamiliar chakras very, very close to her. She quickly tied her hair and tightened the zip of her vest. She remembered Kakashi's advice, if there were many people after you, she guessed in this case it was probably a gang, don't try to attack first. Make them delay their attack as possible. They were obviously waiting for her to lower her guard.

Sakura took a deep breath and waited.

Several sharp objects flew out at a rapid speed from the darkness and aimed for the girl. Sakura, having sensed movement, immediately jumped up across the small stream into the air, aiming for the other side. She hissed when she saw three men with swords were waiting for her on the ground.

She threw smoke bombs in front of the men. She landed swiftly on the ground and ran along the lines of the stream as fast as she could. Her eyes searched desperately for Kakashi to see if he had noticed, he probably had, a gang was attacking her. There were probably other men troubling him as well. And she was right, from the distance she could hear the cries of some men and smoke was in the air from the camping area.

She was running as fast as her feet could carry her, she needed to think of a plan to get rid of these three men. Her foot suddenly tripped on a huge stone and she cursed when she fell on the ground. Pain seared in her ankles when she tried to get up. A kunai landed near her, narrowly missing her foot, it had only scratched her ankle, and blood was oozing out of the wound.

She forced herself to get up and started running again. She was going to use tactics this time, not so much of her strength, except when it comes to fighting them physically. She came running till she stopped at a spot, ready to fight, if her calculations were right, this would work out.

The first man came, with his long sword in determination to grab Sakura. Sakura jumped above him and kicked him on the head, Sakura was thrown to the ground as the man still had a chance to grab her foot. She regained control and used her other foot to kick the man in the ribs.

The man wheezed and retreated backwards, seconds later his sword was making its way towards Sakura again. Sakura grabbed the nearest long log and stopped the sword from slicing her head in half. She immediately kicked the man in the chest and jumped backwards. The man staggered back and was halted as Sakura's final attack was throwing the bo-shuriken she immediately grabbed from her pockets and aimed straight at his shoulder. The man screamed into the night. He was unable to move his dominant hand that could hold the sword.

She limped to kick the sword so it fell inside the running stream. A searing pain attacked both of her hands as she felt them being locked behind her back and swallowed when she felt the sharpness of the sword on her throat.

" Think you're so smart eh little girl! Listen to us and we may keep your ass alive!" The other man who crept behind her back snarled loudly, spitting slightly on Sakura's face.

" Give us your money now! We know you guys have some, travelers…" The third man in front of her added in.

" Piss off!" Sakura yelled, trying to struggle free from the man's death grip.

She kicked her legs wildly, one of them hitting the man in front of her in the shins.

" You bitch! I'll make sure you go to hell." The man in front of her grabbed the Sakura roughly by her hair that sent screams of pains coming out of her bloody mouth.

" She won't. But I will make sure _you_ will." A deep voice pierced through the riot between Sakura and the two men.

Sakura froze and looked up in graciousness that Kakashi had finally come.

Kakashi stood there in front of them, looking cool yet dangerous; Sakura admired him in that way. His silver hair shone in the moonlight, which made him look more heroic. The headband that covered his sharingan seemed to be lopsided, he must have had a pretty rough fight too, and they were able to touch him. Sakura shook her head in disbelief, they're practically in danger and here she was describing her mean old sensei.

She wasted no time, she quickly made hand seals and disappeared in front of the two men to appear next to Kakashi. She nodded at Kakashi, who nodded at her back and both of them positioned into their fighting stance.

Sakura headed for the man who pulled her hair and began attacking him. For a gang of robbers that lives in the mountains, Sakura thought, while evading his punches, he seems to fight well. She blocked his right hand, swung her leg on it and flung the man to the ground. Sakura immediately backed away when she realized he was unconscious, he was going to be, for a long time.

She raised her head and turned to see Kakashi was tying the two men around a tree trunk.

" Get him over here." Kakashi grunted.

Sakura obeyed him and dragged the man's body along the hard soil.

She dragged him next to the other unconscious two men and watched as Kakashi tied them three together around the tree trunk.

As soon as he was done, Kakashi immediately left them and made way for the camp, and to Sakura's disappointment, ignoring her completely. Sakura just stood there, speechless and followed him suit.

" Kakashi." She started out quiet and sensible to the man in front of her who was opening his bedroll. He seemed to have not heard her.

" Kakashi…" She was losing patience now. She took a deep breath of relief when finally his black eyed was staring at her own green ones.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Sakura got straight to the point.

" Did, did I do something? Because these days, you aren't talking to me." Sakura said sadly before Kakashi open his mouth.

" And, if I, if I did, please, forgive me, whatever it is." Sakura apologized sincerely.

Kakashi said nothing, but he did walk towards her, and ruffled her pink messy hair, thanks to that bastard, and leaned in close.

" I'm sorry." He said quietly.

" Uh what?" Sakura squeaked. She had not been expecting an apology.

" For ignoring you. These days I've just been out of it." Kakashi explained, his back already turned on her. He neatly arranged his pillow so slowly, it annoyed the hell out of Sakura.

" Why? Is something wrong?" Sakura egged him on.

" Not really. Complicated things, I'm becoming an old man, worries, actually _worries _me this time. Don't worry about it." Kakashi shrugged the topic off.

" Um okay…I'm sorry too if I've been annoying." Sakura said brightly, she was curious, but at least she knew she did nothing wrong, so that was okay.

" So we cool?" Kakashi winked.

" Yep we cool." Sakura smiled.

Sakura craned her neck higher to see if her bag was still there, sadly, it wasn't. _The stupid bastards must have taken it!_ Sakura thought angrily.

" Kakashi, I don't have anything. Those bastards took my whole freaking bag. Luckily I have my essential things in my vest. But I have no bed." Sakura said, annoyed.

" Here, I'll take the mattress, you'll take the comforter." Kakashi handed her the comforter.

" Thanks. Uh, Kakashi why are you in bed?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

" I'm sleepy. Oh, by the way you're on the first watch." Kakashi snuggled in his pillow. " I'll see you around three a.m"

" What!? Ugggh…" Sakura cursed.

She lay her back on the tree trunk, she raised her pink eyebrows again when she saw Kakashi's head turn towards her.

" Now what? Let me guess, you forgot to make some comebacks or comments before you sleep?" Sakura snapped.

" No. Just, I should tell you." Kakashi said hesitantly.

" What? Tell me what?" Sakura's heart for some reason lurched at curiosity and anxiety for what he was going to tell her. She swallowed and looked at him.

" That." Kakashi took a deep breath. Sakura waited for his next words, could it be that he has some big secret and Sakura would be the first to know. Is she finally in his ring of trust?

" You're not wearing any pants." Kakashi said, nearly in laughter.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was it? Sorry if its boring. But it's just beginning sort of ish. Kakashi's character is kinda confusing right now, but hopefully you'll get an idea of the usual him back. Same with Sakura. Sorry if its kinda short. Plz read and review!

Nops


	6. arrival and awkwardness

Hey. Was in Malaysia. Dats why I updated late lol. Plz read and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the rest of its characters and do not make any profit nor do I wish too. They are respected and rightly owned to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 6**

The view of the lush green trees down below were getting smaller as the two people slowly hiked on a certain high area before reaching to their destination. The sun's rays were luckily reduced by the thick leaves of trees that were above them, but that did not stop them from scorching its way on the sensitive nape of their necks. The smell of the wet grass continuously wafted through their noses, but it didn't bother them much besides the heat. And, oh yes, one of them isn't wearing any pants.

" It's a bit too hot today." Kakashi said gruffly, rubbing his wet mask. It was around ten in the morning, but he was already sweating like a dog.

The pink haired girl gave no reply instead she continued breathing a little harder than usual because of the heat and the soil was getting slippery and harder to climb as they make their way to the top. She released her pink hair and retied it again on a high bun.

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh.

" Aw, come on Sakura, you're still mad at me?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura evil-eyed him and crossed her arms. She felt self conscious and revolted as she crossed her arms she could feel the wetness of her armpits due to the stupid heat soaking her pink top.

" Besides." Kakashi said, and he eyed again at her pant-less state.

" I haven't seen a design like that. I like polka dotted panties."

Sakura blushed and pounded his back.

" Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion on my selection of underwear."

" Calm down, but I was serious. They're innocent yet sexy." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

" Like I said, it is not funny. You were laughing your head off." Sakura said childishly.

" But I'm not mad about that." Sakura burbled. " I'm mad that they took all my stuff, all my necessities, my clothes…"

" I was not laughing at your not-wearing any pants." Kakashi said seriously, though his mouth was dangerously twitching again. " I'm just laughing because it'd look funny, you were fighting all that time, WITH NO PANTS. Tee hee."

" God, you're happy today." Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Sure am. Now, if you don't get your butt moving, we're gonna arrive there later." Kakashi said. " Watch out for that thick branch, there's yucky stuff underneath if you lose your footing."

" Roger." Sakura said lamely, and continued following in his footsteps as they were nearing to the top.

In a few hours, they had made managed to make their way to the top, as soon as they did make the top Sakura took one look at the small blurry green of trees below her and nearly fainted. Kakashi just removed his green vest and lay under the shade to catch his breath. The heat was making both of them extremely more thirsty and tired than usual.

Kakashi took out his canteen and drank his gulps calmly although through his movement he was quite thirsty for it. Sakura did the opposite, since the sneaky robbers who didn't attack neither of them took her stuff away, she had to share Kakashi's water. Her eyes hungrily waited for Kakashi to drink his water, when he was done, Sakura grabbed it and viciously poured the liquid down her mouth in extreme thirst.

Sakura released the tight bun that was straining her pink hair freely and just let her numb body relax on the not so soft grass. She was disappointed when it didn't make her feel better, at the top, there were not thick trees and the sun's ray were burning every part of her body, now her eyes. She rolled on stomach and just lay there for a while. Then she rolled for the fun of it and kept rolling till she was at Kakashi's side.

" Having fun rolling?" Kakashi asked amusedly.

" Yep, you should try it. Lessens up the heat stinging on your back." Sakura said cheerfully before twitching in pain as the sun was prickling at a spot between her shoulder. " Ugh, what the hell is going on here? It's supposed to be freaking cool, we're at a HILL. Why is it so hot?"

" We're not exactly at a hill. It is merely a higher than the ground path we have to cross in order to go to the village. We have to descend next." Kakashi explained.

" Awww man. And I thought I was going to die while hiking. This will kill me for sure." Sakura said annoyed.

Kakashi didn't reply, he just leaned in the shade of the tree and closed his eyes.

" I wonder what Hinata and Naruto are doing. I bet they had an awesome party." Sakura complained.

" Oh, they did. I talked to Shikamaru on wireless. He said they were ecstatic and told me that they thank you for your present." Kakashi said fruitlessly.

" Oh, how'd you and Shikamaru get on wireless?" Sakura raised her pink eyebrow.

" He was nearby. On another mission, two nights after we got robbed. I don't know what rank it was, but it was in that area, the dangerous one, probably where those thieves came from." Kakashi explained.

" You know, speaking of which, we haven't actually discussed the guy that

is you know maybe trying to kill me? I mean do you have any idea who or why?" Sakura asked.

" Not really. We need more clues. This guy's good, whoever he is. He left no trace whatsoever, except one fatal mistake, he left one person alive. That is why we need to rush there as quickly as possible, it is not impossible he might try to kill the medic again before she opens her mouth." Kakashi said with thought.

" Uhuh. I wonder why he killed them though. I mean no offense or anything, but they're medics. They're not hokages or anything…" Sakura mused loudly.

" Lots of reasons actually. I could suggest many, but perhaps, they ARE medics. The killer must need something, which medics have. And I guess, his search has no success so far, and he didn't want anyone to say anything. So he made sure those he asked-possibly threatened- lie dead, except of course for one." Kakashi explained.

Both lay silent on the hot grass, but both were so into their thoughts that it was silent without any complaints or mumblings. Sakura furrowed her even eyebrows as she is trying to put all the pieces together. She really didn't know what could be so important that they had to kill someone, a medic, for god's sake? And whoever _they_ are…

" I'm hungry." Sakura moaned after a few minutes. " When do we get to the village?"

" If we hurry, we'll get there by dusk, before nightfall hopefully." Kakashi said quietly.

" Uggh, stupid bastards, they HAVE to steal my clothes, then they took our food as well!" Sakura cursed.

" Are you always this emotional?" Kakashi smirked. " Since you're sooo hungry. Why don't we start descending?"

" Hmm. Let's go." Sakura said.

" Oh yeah, I'll have to lend you my shorts. We don't want to cause any attention with you arriving half naked."

" Thanks." Sakura said sweetly before rolling her eyes. " And I am _not_ half naked." Sakura with no real intention kicked her right leg gracefully into the air, giving Kakashi a broader view on her smooth creamy long legs. Kakashi coughed in order to pull himself together.

Sakura must have realized what she was unintentionally doing because she dropped her right leg down and looked at the ground in embarrassment. Damn it, she freaking flashed at her sensei! She diverted the awkward silence towards tying her long pink hair into a ponytail. Little did she know that Kakashi too was cringing in silence, god he caught her staring at her legs? But he couldn't help it, besides her legs were quite nice. He gathered all his thoughts and started walking, and Sakura too began to descend on the cliff full of thick trees.

" Oh Kakashi, that's what I was annoyed by the way, why didn't you give me your shorts before?" Sakura hissed.

" They're huge. Trust me, they'll hang so low on your hips, if I gave you them earlier, it'd be pointless, you'd want to remove them. So, I'll give it to you before we arrive at the town okay?" Kakashi said fruitlessly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just as Kakashi had predicted, Sakura could see an outline of small huts and buildings around 100 yards away from the steep, sloppy path where they were walking. She saw farmers taking their cows back inside the wooden huts as the night was falling. And soon, shouts of little children playing and their mom's shouting for them to come home could be heard as Kakashi and her were approaching nearer.

The village, Sakura had noticed, was cramped between two slope-like spaces between two hills. She could see the buildings were getting higher as they were walking steps to the center of the village. Thatched huts, small houses stood tightly next to each other crowdedly, and Sakura could see different pairs of eyes watching two dirty strangers enter their town.

When they had gotten to the center of the village, it was the only flat land with shops, and small buildings lined in a square with a statue and the hidden hills symbol stuck on the plates in the middle. The mix of orange and blue as nighttime was settling in made the place look somehow romantic, not only was it sort of dark, only the lights from the stores were on. The smells of dinner from café's and stores were wafting from one section of the street. Sakura's mouth watered in hunger. She looked hopefully at the street, not far from them. She found her feet walking by itself towards that place, but a gentle hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

" Not yet. We have to report to the Hidden Hills Office. Identify ourselves, and then we'll be given a place to stay and food, if they're nice enough not to let us spend our own money." Kakashi said dryly.

" Ugh fine." Sakura scrunched up her face in annoyance but followed him suit anyway.

They made their way through a crowded pack of people and headed for a small-but the biggest building in the village- building with the Hidden Hills Symbol and some words she couldn't make out from afar. When they entered the office, it was hectic as everyone had finished their work and was busy packing to go home. A grouchy security man asked who they were and they explained they were from Konoha. The grouchy man then sent them immediately to the office.

Sakura felt even more weary when she entered the bright room full of white lights, of course spending several nights in darkness, her eyes reacted badly and she had to squint to see everything. The fatigue too was getting to her head. There stood an old man, in his fifties, looking worn out from the day as well. He was quite chubby, and bald, his furry eyebrows met together and he readjusted his glasses while putting his feet and leaning his head back, creating a squeak of tension in the maroon office chair. He saw both of them and immediately resumed to his normal, and formal sitting position.

He scratched his baldhead in annoyance when he saw Sakura and Kakashi enter the office. Sakura had a sense of understanding why he felt that way, after a busy day of work, just as he was about to leave the office, people came in to delay your time.

Kakashi bowed respectively at the man and Sakura did the same.

" Good evening, Lord Sudaigo-san, we are very sorry to not have arrived earlier." Kakashi said sincerely.

" It does not matter, you were late. You were lucky I decided to take it slow tonight, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Lord Sudaigo said roughly. " Hatake…" Lord Sudaigo readjusted his glasses again and eyed the silver haired masked man and then finally, to Sakura. He nodded to Sakura in a way that important people does, when they know you, but not know you enough.

" Right, getting to the point. You are to stay at the Suzie's Inn, your hokage, lady Tsunade had made arrangements. And tomorrow you are to report here but at the ninja investigation department. They'll fill you in everything there, and you can start your investigation. I wish you success, Hatake." Lord Sudaigo concluded.

"Thank you, sir for benefiting us with all these privileges, Lady Tsunade has also sent with me a scroll delivered to you." Kakashi said, and he pulled a scroll out of one of his pocket in his green jounin vest.

" Yes, you may go." Lord Sudaigo, trying to sound commanding but one could tell that the man was very exhausted.

Both Sakura and Kakashi bowed before leaving the office, exited the building and make their way to Suzie's inn. To Sakura's delightfulness, the small but cozy inn was located at the end of the street where the food vendors and restaurants are. Sakura's stomach was twisting in hunger and suddenly she felt the urge just to hurry in there because Kakashi's pants, that were too big and long for her, seemed like it was about to fall off any minute.

A pale, middle-aged woman sat on the reception counter, smoking while writing something. There smell of incense lingered in the reception area.

" You're ninjas, right?" She eyed Kakashi curiously. She opened a drawer and pulled out two keys and handed them to Kakashi. " Arrangements are done. Enjoy your stay."

Kakashi mumbled thanks and proceeded to climb up stairs to go to their room. Their room was in the middle of the hallway. Kakashi handed a key to Sakura.

" Your room next to mine, anything unlikely happens. It'll be easier. You can go to eat if you want, I'd love to accompany you, but I have to send important letters to Tsunade. Get some sleep, oh yeah." Kakashi said. He pulled something out of his pockets and handed a pile of notes to Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura said confusedly, when she was given a pile of cash.

" Clothes, Sakura, you don't have any remember? Just pay me later." Kakashi said hurriedly, he said good night quickly and shut the door behind him.

Sakura opened her room with the key and was relieved that the room too has not been invaded by the smell of strong incense that was suffocating her as she came here. Sakura felt relieved, but she had a couple of things to do, so she immediately stripped off her clothes and happily ran into the shower.

As she was leathering her hair that she hadn't washed for several days, which is a lot, her mind went back on its curiosity of wondering why that woman downstairs was eyeing Kakashi. She was ogling him top to bottom. Wonder what's so interesting? Ha, she was kidding herself. Perhaps she thinks he's a very attractive man. Sakura wouldn't know. Him being her teacher and everything, it seems kind of inappropriate, to start seeing Kakashi in that way.

Her stomach whining for food made her shower shorter. So, she quickly dried herself and changed herself back into the dirty clothes and she went out to eat just at a store nearby. Sakura tried very hard to ignore the eyes that was glaring at her in curiosity at her brown and torn clothes, she probably looked like a girl who'd gotten assaulted. She ate quickly and decided to buy a pack of dinner for Kakashi; once she was done she went to another street to buy appropriate clothes for tomorrow. The saleswoman eyed her torn clothes as well, but forgot about it as soon as Sakura started piling clothes in the paying counter.

She bought jeans, pants, skirts and plain tops so tomorrow she wouldn't look so horrible in front of important people like Lord Sudaigo. She couldn't stop thinking how hungry Kakashi is, so she hurried on with a large bag of her new clothes in one hand and the other the hot packet of Kakashi's dinner back to the inn.

Sakura huffed heavily with the heavy bag, she slowly made her way up to the floor, her feet scuffling trying not to fall. Something caught her eyes as she came closer. It was that woman they had met earlier, she was wearing something much more revealing- a red shirt that was wide open in the chest to be exact- and was obviously trying to seduce someone, her lips painted blood red and continuously pouting, her hips swung at an angle, near Kakashi's door.

**_OH GOD! It is Kakashi's door. And, it is indeed open, and the man himself is talking to this woman!_** Inner Sakura's head screamed inside Sakura's head. She felt confused and awkward, should she interrupt them? Should she leave and come back later? She does not want to witness some canoodling between some bimbo and Kakashi. And yet, Sakura felt her feet being super-glued to the floor, all she could do was stupidly watch in disappointment at herself for looking a like a stupid girl.

" Sakura?" Kakashi's masked head peeked further into the hallway, the slim middle aged bimbo staring at Sakura as if she was a five-year-old who's just interrupted something important. **_Get over it, I'm not sleeping in a room knowing there's some ACTIVITIES going on next door. Ugh. _**

" Um, I brought you dinner." Sakura felt herself croaking, what was wrong with her? She questioned herself.

" But uh," Sakura continued. " You can always uh, come into my room and uh, get it, the food I mean."

" I'll have it now, thank you." Kakashi's black eye still staring at her, with that look. Which Sakura knew too well, it means he knows that she's embarrassed like hell.

Sakura handed the package to Kakashi, the woman with hawk eyes, crossing her arms.

" Thanks for your offer, Suzie, but I have a lot of work to do. Thank you and good night Sakura." Kakashi said, ruffling his silver hair and closing his wooden door behind him.

Now only Sakura and the woman-Suzie- was standing there in the hallway.

" Um, I'll be going now, good night." Sakura said sheepishly.

She opened her door, pushed the heavy bag that was suddenly heavy again into the room and shut the door.

Sakura immediately changed into her newly bought pyjamas before sinking into the soft bed, she rolled around, inhaling the fresh smell of the pillows and blanket. She curled herself into a ball, the weather was twice as cold as it is in Konoha. And it was still early in the year too. Her thought immediately drifted back to Kakashi. Many questions popped into her head. Would Kakashi have let her in if Sakura hadn't interrupted? Sakura felt weird, she didn't know why, she assumed it was because he is her former teacher. So it is odd finding your sensei getting an offer from some woman who probably sleeps with all the guests that she finds good looking.

**_But it is just so weird_**, Inner Sakura wouldn't stop pointing that out. She didn't know woman would go this far, just to sleep with Kakashi. She wasn't used to seeing women, ugh not even one woman pick up Kakashi. Sakura just felt, odd.

Sakura's mind couldn't also help trailing back to Kakashi, Sakura had finally notice that he was not wearing anything except a ragged old pants and the stretchy under suit, he had removed his vest and black suit. He looked, hot. But it's still odd for Sakura to think like that, before she finally settled down into a peaceful slumber.

_**That's it odd, nothing more than that, cos he's my teacher.**_

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Not too horrible of a chapter I hope? Kakashi's character is the hardest to write, bear with me please! Plz read and review. Not much of Kakashi and Sakura, but there will be soon. It did start though, cos Sakura felt weird seeing her teacher getting picked up by a woman lol. Read and review people.

Nops


	7. Kahiko Raigunjo

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing my latest chapter : ) I'm happy, I'd expected to get less reviews but perhaps Kakashi and Sakura are viewed and read lots, yay! I hope my story won't disappoint you guys : (. But yeah here is my latest chappie.

P.S- HEY ! please please anyone who has seen the second Naruto movie. Do you know the song at the end of the movie? Like when Temujin was on the ship and Naruto was waving goodbye ( it starts before that). If you do know the song, pls tell me in ur reviews thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and rest of characters. I'd never created the wonderful Kakashi lol. Masashi Kishimoto rules!**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning came by too fast for Sakura, she felt as though she closed her tired eyes only minutes ago, and when she opened them again, she realized that the it was no longer nighttime. Sakura groaned in annoyance, at her unfinished sleep. She rolled over to look at the clock, it read 7: 45 a.m, how great, and Sakura remembered they had to be at the office by 8:30.

She went to the bathroom and came out later, fully fresh from the cool morning shower; she went to her big black plastic bag in order to pick out appropriate clothes to wear for today. She picked out something that would look like a medic-nin, clean and white, of course her medic uniform being stolen and everything. She wore a short sleeved white blouse along with a black pants with black shoes. She then braided her pink hair and made it into a bun.

She made her way out of her room, as soon as she closed the door, her mind went back to Kakashi, she wonders if he's still sleeping. He probably is. She felt the need to wake him up, but then, he'll probably get annoyed.

**_HEHEH, he's not in Konoha, he doesn't have an excuse to be late,_** Inner Sakura made a thumbs up,**_ Hah, and I'm not going to save his ass, besides I have to go now._**

Sakura walked out of the hotel and through the busy morning street. The atmosphere was just like in Konoha in the morning, vendors selling their food and products. Someone arguing with another over charging too much on whatever they've bought. Women were shouting and bustling with their children to send them to school. Sakura felt almost at home except for the chill due to the place being in the mountains.

Sakura hugged herself from the morning chill and made her way inside the office. When she opened the door, she nearly bumped into a short man full with his hands full of stacked papers. Sakura quickly apologized and made her way to the Lord's office.

She found her mouth hanging open when she saw right in front of the Lord himself, was a tall silver haired masked man talking to him.

" Oh, Sakura, you're late." Kakashi said.

Sakura felt like the world was going to end. Kakashi was early for the first time she'd ever seen in his life! And Sakura could tell Kakashi loved to say that to her, all these years it'd always been Naruto, Sasuke and her biting his bottom about his lateness. Sakura snapped out of it and bent her back forwards in a slight bow of respect.

" My apologies Lord." Sakura apologized.

" I appreciate your manners young lady, but do be punctual next time. Anyway, please listen carefully as today is the first day of your investigation on the mystery of medic-nins or similar jobs being murdered, well almost." The man paused, to gather his papers.

" I'd like to give you all the information, but I'd say the hospital is a better place, they will tell you the necessary information to track down the killer. I shall contact you in a few days time to see how you are going, Hatake, I wish you luck." Lord Sudaigo concluded before dismissing them.

Kakashi gently nudged Sakura and both of them exited their way so they could go to the hospital to start their investigation. The office was very crowded so Kakashi and Sakura felt themselves suffocating due to everyone squeezing in everywhere. They were relieved when they got to the door and Sakura felt her chest loosen up to the cool fresh air.

" Kakashi! You're….early!? Damn you for not waking me up. I've woken you up all those times on those other missions, and this is how you repay me…" Sakura hissed.

" I bet you weren't planning on waking me up today." Kakashi said smugly.

Sakura didn't reply but pouted and crossed her arms as they made their way to the hospital.

The Hidden Hills Hospital to their relief, was not so much crowded as the office. Sakura could feel herself inhaling to that similarly familiar scent that reminds her as a medic-nin back in Konoha. Everything was white, from the medic nins to the doctors and the patients that loomed about everywhere. Kakashi shook his silver hair which had always seemed to defy gravity and it being wet from the showers, didn't really stop it from being spiky still.

" How can I help you?" The receptionist said quickly.

" Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi with Haruno Sakura. We are from Konoha. I trust that both of us are to meet…Ms. Hana?" Kakashi said slowly.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, this woman they're going to meet. Her name is also Hana, the first medic who got killed recently of this case was also named Hana, she was quite sure it was purely coincidental.

" Right, her room is on the second floor, room 222, and her name is also on the door." The receptionist said quickly and then immediately moved on to the next customer.

Kakashi thanked her even though she was concentrating on some customer complaining about something. He made a gesture to Sakura and both of them set off to the second floor. Even the lift was crowded, but Kakashi and Sakura squeezed in among a pregnant lady, another lady with a crying child who couldn't stop coughing, and just a few older patients. When it was their floor, Sakura and Kakashi got out of the lift and immediately searched for Hana's room.

They finally found her door near the end of the long hospital hallway and knocked on it and pushed the door open. A woman was sitting on her desk and was busy writing something on paper. She mumbled something along the lines of '_come in and have a seat_' Both Sakura and Kakashi sat themselves on the two seats in front of her.

It was only when she lifted her head up that Sakura was able to take a good look at her, she checked out Kakashi first Sakura had noticed, she wasn't really affected by it, but deep down in her subconscious she felt something annoying tugging at this woman who clearly looked quite interested in Kakashi. Hana was a beautiful woman, her complexion paled due to living in cold climate, her curly reddish hair bounced with every movement, then her very dark green eyes gave her a mysterious look. She looked about twenty-five. Sakura sneaked a look at Kakashi, he was calm and collected, but Sakura could bet tons of money- she knew him all these years- that he was interested.

" So, Ms. Hana, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Hatake Kakashi and this is my partner in this investigation, Haruno Sakura. We'd like all information about Ms. Kahiko before and after it happened." Kakashi stated.

" Pleased to meet you Hatake, and you too Haruno." Hana nodded her head. " Yes, I will explain, around 2 years ago, the medic society in our little town was very amazed at a young girl with astounding healing abilities and medical knowledge. For her age, she was quite advanced, so the professionals upgraded her. Her name is Kahiko Raigunjo. "

Sakura took all her words carefully so that she could remember, and writing notes would help too. She took a pen and began scribbling.

" So, although her status is a trainee-medic, she was assisting brain surgeons, some even in emergency situations were left on Kahiko to do by herself. Knowing her, I think she's a determined calm, quiet type of girl, quietly confident but not so much she boasts of her abilities. She had been acting normal, the way she is, I don't know much about her as she isn't much of a talker, but she is just the way she is, and then the next day she just, didn't come to work. That was a shocker, she hardly misses any days. We thought she just had a rare case where she got a cold, obviously she's just a normal girl, but then the next day and the next she didn't show up. And then the ninja shows up questioning everyone, apparently her Dad filed a missing report in the ninja headquarters since the first day she didn't come to work." Hana said, taking a sip from her coffee.

Sakura kept writing important information.

" And yeah so, for a week, everyone was alert on finding Kahiko. Our village is pretty small. If someone were lost _in_ the village, it wouldn't be difficult to find them. The ninja's on investigation couldn't really find any clue of the whereabouts of the girl." Hana paused, so this information could be plastered in their heads.

" And a week later, the ninjas brought in a very bloody almost lifeless girl, it was Kahiko. She had been beaten to a pulp and had obviously been left to die. We all tried our hardest to make sure she won't die, which she didn't. But she was unconscious, but anyways, she did wake up yesterday, however she remains very weak and couldn't speak or even lift a finger." Hana said.

" About the Dad, do you know about when he last saw Kahiko from her Dad?" Sakura finally spoke.

" Um, yes, well. I was going to take both of you right now to Kahiko, I think her father is probably there now. Its around the morning, he visits her during his breaks from work. I'd say it is best you ask him, rather than hearing it from a third-person outsider like me." Hana gave a business-like smile to Kakashi, revealing her white shiny teeth.

Sakura cringed at her own teeth, it wasn't a bad one, just a bit uneven at the sides making her fang tooth, look more like, well, fangs, and just slightly yellow teeth. _Oh well, no one is perfect._ Sakura tried to reassure herself thinking. And that was weird, when was she suddenly comparing every qualities this beautiful woman have with hers, Sakura felt like slapping herself for feeling very envious. But now, she has this investigation to take care of, she needed to take it seriously, this could affect her life.

" Shall we go?" Hana asked.

" Yes, we shall." Kakashi answered.

Hana left her desk and walked fast towards her door and opened it so Kakashi and Sakura could go first. Then they walked along the hallway to another room. Hana gave a brisk knock on the door before opening and then peeping her head in. She then opened the door widely so Sakura and Kakashi could enter the room.

Sakura stared sympathetically at the poor form of the woman lying on the bed right on front of their eyes. Her whole body was covered with white bandages and her pale face was almost purple as there were scars and bruises everywhere. Her eyes seemed to be half closed. An old man was sitting beside her bed, stroking her blue swollen hand.

" Hagami-san, please meet Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. They're from the village of Konoha, I hope you'll try and assist them as much as possible in this investigation. Thank you." Hana said before leaving the three of them alone.

" I've heard of you." The old man said tonelessly, his eyes darting at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and pulled a chair, and gestured Sakura to also pull a chair to sit near the man.

" Sir, we're sorry about what happened to your daughter. And so, for justice, it'd be very helpful for us if you could tell us what happened to Miss Kahiko, so we could find the person who did this." Kakashi said seriously.

The man seemed so neutral and still, Sakura wondered if he would turn into stone any minute. His balding thin hair limped on his head, it too was losing the will to live. Thick white eyebrows hid his eyes, but they were unmistakably grey. He seemed to have a constant frown upon his face, and Sakura wouldn't blame him, who would be smiling when you find out someone you love like your daughter has been kidnapped and tortured?

" I don't want to get involved with this. I bet you're in it because of the money anyway, and the culprit is probably halfway around the world…too late" Hagami muttered, his eyes staring at the window.

" Sir! We're not-" Sakura blurted out, she really wanted to respect this man but one thing she hates and annoys her is people who don't cope for the best. She was interrupted when she saw a glove hand in front of her. Kakashi had put it there so she would stop.

" Hagami-san, I'm not so sure about that. I do not want to panic and frighten you, but you must know the truth, I doubt the person has ran away across the world, I even doubt this person has left this countryside. And the reason this killer hasn't left, is because of your daughter. It is a motive of this killer to search for something from the selected people, and if the killer do or do not get what they want, it is a lose-lose situation, they die. And I'm afraid to say your daughter is even much more involved in our investigation and in danger because, the killer failed to kill your daughter." Kakashi said.

Hagami shook slightly after hearing Kakashi's words.

" So, you're saying, they'll be… back…to finish what they started." The man said hoarsely.

" I believe so." Kakashi said firmly.

" Please protect my daughter!" Hagami begged, grabbing Sakura's hands.

" I'm sorry. I take it all back, just please, I don't want her to die! She's all I have!" Hagami cried.

Sakura patted the man on the shoulders gently.

" We'll try everything sir, but you have to tell us." Sakura said.

" …. Kahiko stayed up late at the hospital that night, she already sent her friend who lives nearby to stop by at my house to tell me she was going to be late. Obviously I hate it when she does late-night work, but it can't be helped. And it was quite late when the friend stopped by around 11:00 , I decided to go to sleep, and when I woke up it was already morning, I checked. Kahiko still hadn't come home. I got worried a bit, but decided that the work must have taken all night long so she didn't bother coming home, so I decided to bring her some food and check the hospital. And I went there-to the hospital, and I nearly got a heart attack when I found that Kahiko was not there! I asked some of the workers and security guards, and the last they saw her was in her office, and then the next security patrol check her desk was empty, so they assumed she got home. But obviously, she wasn't." Hagami took a deep breath before continuing on.

" I panicked, and I went to the report her as a missing person, me and the officer ninja's searched everywhere, we couldn't find her, and I was getting devastated day by day. And then one week later, I was at the officer headquarters, I wasn't going to give up when a farmer came rushing in saying he found a bloody tattered girl in his farming area. All of us rushed there, and indeed it was Kahiko. We immediately brought her to the hospital, she would have died if not for the hospital, and till a few days ago she finally woke up but she's very very weak. She can't even move her mouth or her finger." Hagami said weakly.

" How is she now?" Kakashi asked crossing his arms.

" Well since she woke up, doctors know she know has a stable chance of surviving, but she just can't move anything, only stare around. But she's trying to make an effort." Hagami answered.

" Thank you sir for your cooperation. Now we must leave to start our investigation." Kakashi said and stood up.

" We'll try our hardest!" Sakura said and followed Kakashi out of the door.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/ N: Sorry if its too short! And I know not much of Kakashi and Sakura, but we're getting there! Plz review!

Nops


	8. Unfolded

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long update, its just there's so much homework for me and I've become all maniac-ish. Hopefully it doesn't affect my writing : (

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. It is rightfully owned to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Chapter 8**

The full moon shone brightly in the dark blue night sky. To Sakura it looked a whole lot bigger as they were in the mountains. And indeed it sure was big to her, even as she was looking out through the hospital window. She felt she needed to see the shades of the dark blue sky out, like she did even in Konoha, as everything in the hospital was white. Sometimes it hurts her eyes.

Sakura traced the file with the name Kahiko Raigunjo on it. She reread the information again and again. That's what she was supposed to do, become a temporary nurse for Kahiko, and in case if the killer strikes, she would have to protect Kahiko, and herself. While…Kakashi has been hanging around the village, mostly drinking inside the bar these few nights. He told Sakura he's investigating around town, asking questions here and there. It's been three nights now since their stay at Hidden Hills. So far, no one seemed to be suspicious.

Perhaps it was someone from the hospital, Sakura had suggested to Kakashi, obviously he had thought that option too. Kakashi decided that he would pretend to want to know everyone in the hospital, preferably the women-no surprise there- and invite him or her for a drink and get information about what they know. Sakura and Kakashi both agree that for Kahiko to be brought away, there must have been an accomplice that actually knew Kahiko, and lure her to a suitable situation where she can easily be brought away.

And so, tonight, Hatake Kakashi was supposed to have a drink with Hana, the doctor that kept on flirting with Kakashi and Kakashi seemed to be flirting back. Although she can't blame Kakashi for taking advantage of the situation, according to other males she have talked to, Hana is one hot smoking babe in this small minute village. And yet, she was annoyed…

She remembered their little bickering this morning, of her and Kakashi. She didn't know why she was so bothered, okay, Kakashi had asked many women before Hana for drinks in order to investigate more of who the culprit it. Perhaps as she was pretending to be a nurse, she had to take care of other patients as well and at the same time watching for Kahiko, perhaps it had tired her out.

" So, tonight, I'm going to ask Hana for a drink." Kakashi told her that morning.

Sakura who was going through the list of medicine for a few patients just gripped her clipboard tighter. Kakashi noticed the sudden change of mood in the air surrounding the pink-haired girl in front of him.

" I thought it'd help to actually talk to someone who actually knew Kahiko." Kakashi continued on.

" Well you seem eager enough. I suppose the fact that she's one hot babe helps your motivation." Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Yes. What's your point?" Kakashi said dumbly.

Sakura didn't answer and just kept scribbling on the clipboard. She felt warm hands on her shoulders and she heard his serious voice, which never fails to send shivers down her spine.

" Sakura, are you okay? Why are you so…snappy?"

" I don't know… I'm sorry…" Sakura grumbled.

She shook her pink hair and yawned loudly. She shuddered at the coldness of the room and looked at the time. It was pretty much the time she had to check up on Kahiko. Sakura decided to wear the nurse's uniform over her white top so she wouldn't be so cold. Then with her clipboard and her kit she made her way to Kahiko's room. She pushed the slightly heavy door and closed it behind her slowly. She saw Hagami, Kahiko's father, sitting on the chair beside Kahiko, had fallen asleep.

Sakura gave a meek smile to no one and gently shook Hagami awake.

" Hagami-san, I think you should sleep on the visitor's bed, you're very exhausted and she'll be fine." Sakura suggested.

The older man grumbled in his state of being half-asleep.

" Uh..um..fine…" Hagami mumbled.

Hagami went to the visitor's bed near the window and lay himself down.

Sakura opened her kit box and checked Kahiko's blood pressure. Kahiko just woke up from her slumber and was watching Sakura with her eyes half-closed. Sakura found the blood pressure and recorded it on her clipboard. Next, she took out a needle and a syringe and injected the medicine in Kahiko's IV. Kahiko's face contorted with pain as the concentration of the medicine was reacting with her blood stream. Kahiko's face turned red and a croaky shriek came out from Kahiko's throat as she tried to scream.

" It's the medicine, Kahiko, relax, it'll go away soon." Sakura explained.

Sakura gently massaged her arm to ease the pain away. Sakura waited and watched until Kahiko's body was no longer tense as the pain subsided in her body. Her face was no longer twisted and red with pain, it simply went back to its pale and bluish hues due to being ill. Kahiko's eyes were closed again and pretty soon Sakura heard the sounds of deep breathing coming from her. Kahiko was asleep again.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and envied the girl's peaceful slumber. She put another blanket on Kahiko's sleeping form and left the room. Once out of the room Sakura returned back to the nurse's room where she sat down and once again her thoughts trailed back again to Kakashi. She wondered what Hana and Kakashi would be talking about?

Sometimes she felt guilty when she found herself to be very, very curious about Kakashi. But she blames it on the fact that she had never actually dated anyone, not counting the ones with Lee. Lee had tried his best for their date when she would agree if he asked her out, but to Sakura, Lee will be nothing more than a close friend.

She decided to try and stop thinking about unimportant things, and just focus on the investigation. And Sakura had to admit, she was definitely at a dead end. First of all, she hasn't been anywhere besides the hospital and the hotel, and second of all she doesn't know anyone well enough to point out accusations and carry investigations on them. She could only say that no one looks suspicious, or everyone looks suspicious. She just couldn't think forward as she couldn't place accusations based on the 'suspicious' aura of a person.

The only thing she could do, is probably be alert and be ready to protect Kahiko from the killer and at the same time, following the philosophy of killing two birds with one stone, surround him or her so they won't get away, and save the remaining medics that were on their list, and her life too.

The sound of the heavy hospital door being pushed open startled her out of her thoughts.

Hana closed the door behind her and gave Sakura a timid smile. Sakura returned her smile but wondered why Hana was so anxious. And one more thing, wasn't she supposed to have a drink with Kakashi? Perhaps she did, and now she's here.

" Hana-san, why you scared me…" Sakura said.

" Oh, sorry. Well I was just in a- well how is Kahiko?"

" Her vital signs are stable, she's a bit dehydrated so I told the other nurse tomorrow and added in the medic folder to add pure water as part of her IV routine." Sakura replied.

" I see…well I'll go and give her medicine now." Hana gave Sakura the same dry smile, got the utensils and was out the door in seconds.

Sakura was much more confused than ever. Hana should have known that if Sakura had already done the check up on Kahiko, it would have meant that Sakura already had injected the medicine inside Kahiko, which Sakura did but Hana…she wasn't even on duty tonight. Something clicked inside Sakura's head.

The next thing she knew she ran out of the door as fast as she could to reach Kahiko's room. She pushed the door open.

And Sakura was right.

Hagami's unconscious form was lying on the hospital floor; there was a broken vase near his head. He had been knocked unconscious as she saw there was a small cut on the back of his head. Hana and Kahiko was nowhere to be found in the room. Sakura saw a trace of blood on the white sheet of the bed. Sakura presumed the blood was from Kahiko's arm as Hana pulled out the IV in order to free her. The window was opened wide.

" Shit! That woman!" Sakura cursed and with that she too jumped out of the hospital window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi rubbed his stubby rough chin he could feel under his mask, which he badly needed to shave. He was sort of –shocked- at himself for thinking about Sakura, for a much longer time he would rather think about his friend, she occupied his mind pretty bad for what happened this morning, despite it was a little fight. He took one more gulp from his sake and decided not to take anymore. After all, he still is on a mission and unexpected things could happen at an unexpected time. He decided to remember the conversation he had earlier with Ms. Hana.

She was quite a woman, young to achieve many things in the medical area. She arrived promptly at the required time for them to meet and she immediately decided to talk about herself, even without Kakashi using his flirtation as a guise. He decided there was nothing to be suspicious about her. Except, something didn't quite add up about her. He had met with a young man, whom worked as a receptionist at the hospital. He informed Kakashi that when he checked the shift times and registration the night before Kahiko was kidnapped, there were a few doctors and a few nurses on the shift that night, two were definitely Hana and Kahiko. Hana had said she was not at the hospital during the time of Kahiko being kidnapped. And what's more, the young man had also said that Hana had signed in late to work the next day at the hospital.

Kakashi decided that he should find out more about Hana.

He left the bar and began making his way to the hospital by making the short trip shorter just by leaping on buildings. He first silently leaped up to the roof of a house, then on to higher buildings. As he was in the air, something caught his eye. Someone was jumping building by building as well. Someone with pink hair…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was still hopping from one building to another and tried to jump higher each time, hoping to find out the location of Hana and her hostage. Hana probably was quite skilled, as no one except ninja's would dare jump outside of windows like that. Sakura scanned the view in front of her, it was a small town, she could have seen Hana by now if she was leaping like Sakura.

Then Sakura saw it, a blur of white leaping from the buildings on the north end of the village. Sakura turned around and leaped to another building to catch up to her. Someone else was leaping around from behind approaching her .She could sense his chakra

" Kakashi!" Sakura yelled.

In a matter of moments, Kakashi had already caught up with Sakura and now both of them are jumping at buildings as if they were trampolines.

" It's Hana. She's got Kahiko!" Sakura yelled.

" All right. Let's get faster!" Kakashi said quickly.

Sakura pumped her chakra so it could flow around her body much faster. She increased her speed and with Kakashi they both followed the white blur jumping around, trying to escape from the village. They were no more than 100 metres than Hana, Sakura thought, and if Hana were a ninja, she'd have sensed her and Kakashi by now. Then she saw her silhouette in the moonlight carrying an unconscious girl as they landed on a red roof.

Sakura felt her senses sharpening as by seconds she saw a series of kunai's thrown in their direction, she immediately bounded to the side. She gave a silent gasp as the series of kunai's disappeared. It was an illusion. Sakura gave a loud yelp as she looked forward another series of kunai's heading straight towards her. They were real kunai's this time, Sakura figured it out, and jumped over it. Kakashi already had leaped before her and was making his way towards the running figure.

_Yep, a ninja, unfortunately she's quite good. _

Kakashi was getting faster, Sakura could see he was catching up and almost landed in the same building as Hana. Hana threw some more kunai's at him but he dodged it with ease. Sakura too ran as fast as she could. She made one final jump and landed swiftly on the roof where Kakashi and Hana-who seemed to have stopped- was standing. There was only silence as Sakura landed. Hana, Sakura observed, no longer was wearing the doctor's uniform, she wore a black suit and her red hair was no longer red, it was dark purple and her eyes only showed malice and coldness.

" Hana, give her to me." Kakashi said calmly.

" Ch, no…" Hana gave a smirk.

" You don't want to do this." Kakashi said.

" Yes I do. Like you, I am also on a mission, and I am not about to fail it with a so called copynin and his amateur student" Hana said grimly.

" Me? Amateur? Why you-" Sakura's anger immediately sparked, but maturity of the whole situation took control over her thoughts. And she calmed down. " We just want Kahiko back."

" You are stupid. Both of you. If the stupid little girl hadn't realized it in the nick of time, I would have gotten away with it like a ghost. If I hadn't planned to make it tonight, no one would have ever known it was me. And you, Kakashi, you even flirted with me." Hana explained coldly. " After all I'm just a doctor who's especially good at fighting."

" Why did you decide to sign in with whoever you are working for? And who-" Kakashi asked quietly.

" That I can't tell you." Hana said. " I do indeed, have a motive on why I decide to offer my services to him, _this_ stupid little bitch was in my way." She roughly tugged an unconscious Kahiko. " And then when I found out someone wants something from her, and kill her afterwards, I said I'd gladly do it."

" In your way? What, some kind of love triangle-" Kakashi asked some more. Sakura raised her eyebrows on what he was doing, but then she realized Kakashi was trying to buy time so she won't escape and also for Sakura to make a move to get Kahiko.

" Love triangle. Psh. I could get men much more than her. Her so-called genius just overtook the whole medicine league higher, and after the head medics met Kahiko, they didn't want to see the rest of us. And I worked my ass off for years, just because she was quite young and a genius she was going to make the head medic, and what was I? A regular doctor limited only to treatment and examination."

Hana suddenly stopped talking. She leered at Kakashi in a superior way.

" It's not going to work." She said softly.

And Sakura heard, as she was invisible and was jumping heading towards Hana for an upcoming surprise attack another mass of chakra overtook her and gave her a blow to the stomach, and pulled her away. Sakura's eyes bulged out from the pain and she felt her senses to the world blurring, but she knew this force was strong as it dragged her away and she saw Hana with Kahiko following this person who was carrying her. Carrying her away from Kakashi, who seemed to be under some kind of jutsu, as she saw he was standing on his knees looking at them. She was too tired to see and to think.

Sakura yelled Kakashi's name before she fell into a dark world of unconsciousness.

TBC

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Review onegai!

Nops


	9. poison

A/N: Gomen everyone! Gah it's a long story, but my computer screwed up and yeah well crashed. So it deleted everything including my latest chapters to all my stories. And yeah at the same time, it was the last week of school and I have shitloads of things to do so it just pissed me off, all my writing deleted. But yeah, I dunno if it'll be as good as the last one I wrote…hmmph…sorry again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the rest of its charaters, belong to Mr. Kishimoto!**

**Chapter 9**

Sakura felt the darkness that was surrounding her and had put her into a deep slumber, starting to cease away, as she could finally open her eyes, albeit with difficulty. As soon as she had realized what she was staring at, a concrete ceiling along with a concrete floor as she felt the coldness and the hardness of it. _Definitely a prison of some sort_, Sakura thought. She continued to stare at the ceiling till her vision was no longer fuzzy and the crack-she noticed on the ceiling- stayed in the same place. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to move her hands. She suddenly jolted back into the hard floor that was already hurting her back and gasped as pain sprang through her whole body.

" Oh shit, what the hell did they do to me?" She croaked, the pain still not receding. She decided to wait for the pain to go away as it was still pulsing very hard, she felt like needles were inside of her, in every vein in every organ, especially in her head and her heart. She decided to take deep breaths to stop herself from going insane.

_Calm down, let's take this slowly, maybe, I can just bear the pain and move, once I get through that stage, it'll be okay. Besides I can't lie here forever, I have to find Kahiko. _Sakura thought, she decided to try and move one finger. Her back arched as she shrieked in pain and numbness.

_**SHANARO! **_Inner Sakura swore loudly.

_**Okay, maybe if I use my chakra to force the pain out, or to move even. I'll try that. **_Sakura and her inner spirit agreed on the plan and began to take deep breaths to bear the pain and began to find her chakra. Sakura realized it was one of those times where it was so hard, even to activate it. She closed her eyes and focused trying to search for that familiar warm feeling that is the source of her energy. But she felt nothing, no warmth or a flicker. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

_**Come on, try again!**_ Her inner self was encouraging her.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and tried to focus and concentrate and then tipped her head back.

"_It's no use._" Sakura said weakly, her eyes half closed.

_Let's think this from another angle, maybe, perhaps this pain from my body is something else, and that something else is sealing my chakra, and my body is in pain because my chakra is trying to make it's way out, but the power is sealing it in._ Sakura thought, and she felt sure that this time she was right. _Then I guess, I have to use my will power. Oh, maybe that's why Kakashi couldn't move the last time I saw him…_

She gave a hopeful smile before closing her eyes, and felt herself enter her own mind where it was a dark space but she heard her inner voice there too. She let herself wander in the dark abyss, until she saw a white light. But it was only a for a mere second as she saw another force, very dark purple orbs surrounding the white light and the white light was struggling to get out. It came to her, the white light was her chakra and the purple orbs are trying to block her chakra.

Sakura approached the white light where purple orbs were traveling fast around in an attempt to stop the chakra flowing. _This is bad power, it needs to go out!_ Sakura thought, _I have to move now before it completely seals my chakra!_ Sakura screamed in pain as she moved one of her fingers but she kept on going till she reached her pocket and got out a knife. She could hardly grip the knife, it was so painful, she could feel needles even in her fingers, under her nails. It was terrifying.

She grit her teeth as she cut herself a light wound on her biceps. _There, now the bad thing can go out_. Sakura closed her eyes and entered her mind once again, hearing her inner self, encouraging her. She tried molding chakra while she was inside her own mind. There seemed to be no change to the ball of chakra, but Sakura didn't give up. She kept on trying to mold chakra and observing the white ball of light being surrounded by the purple balls. Sakura couldn't hold it anymore, but suddenly she saw a flicker of a brighter light filling the white ball of light that was trapped. That gave her hope, and so she began to focus and concentrate, and she saw in the abyss of her consciousness, her chakra getting brighter and ebbing away the dark purple ones.

_Just a little more,_ Sakura thought, sweat beads appearing on her pale forehead. Then finally, she saw the purple balls that acted like webs snapped against the white ball of light that was glowing ever so bright. Sakura opened her eyes with relief that she had made it and hissed with pain a second after as she felt heat from where she had inflicted her own wound. She tilted her sore head to the left and saw purple liquid pouring out of wound and settled into a puddle of purple substance.

Sakura groaned and got up into a sitting position. She wiped the sweat of her forehead and was glad she made it in time before the substance fully locked her chakra in. Then she would have been in trouble. She got up slowly, holding on to the stone cold concrete wall and studied her surroundings. It was just a concrete and stone made box and she was supposedly left in it to die, or stay in there for a long time.

" Damn, I have to find Kahiko now!" Sakura said angrily, lots of thing could have happened during the time Sakura was unconscious and when she awoke, trying to move again.

She listened to all four sides and found one that seemed hollow as she could hear sounds. Sakura took a deep breath, gathered all her chakra and punched the wall. The impact of her strong punch cracked the wall and formed a hole. Sakura got out of the crack and she was inside a hallway, also stone cold and dark. She focused and searched for presence or chakras. Sakura bit her lip as she couldn't feel such presence. She began running in the right direction and felt better when she felt chakras, though they were of an enemy.

She used her chakra to walk up the wall and climbed spider-like on the ceiling, waiting for the guards to pass under her, once they were under she jumped on both of them and knocked them unconscious. Then she began walking fast, cautiously waiting for men to come. But none came, she kept walking till she found a door, surprisingly made of wood. She saw a little crack and decided to peek through it. She saw Kahiko on the ground, bleeding because of her torn lip and unconscious. And two tall men, she recognized Hana and a medium-sized man as well.

" What chakras!" Sakura nearly said out loud but managed to keep it inside as a surge of bloodlust was drowning her. She needed a plan, no she can't do this alone. She needs to get out of here, get in the open, make her chakra known-how dangerous it will be- so Kakashi, hopefully could sense it and come. Then hopefully, he will come and together they can save Kahiko. Sakura sighed at her unreliability at times, like pulling off a rescue act and fight again three possibly four people with high level chakras. No, she was good, but she was not that good.

And, Sakura could feel the hairs on the back of her necks standing out of fear and anxiety, she had a feeling that one of them, sooner or later would find out she had gotten out. She began sneaking away fast from that room. She still felt the bloodlust on her, surely, they must know, she had escaped from their prison. She found stairs and climbed up into many paths till she finally got out. It was somewhere hilly, near the Hills Village, I'm sure of it.

I mustn't waste time! Sakura thought and she slid down on slippery rocks till she was on the forest ground again. She began to mould her chakra, and made her hand seals and watched and feel as her chakra was extracted and leaving its trace in the trees, and the ground. If Kakashi comes here, he'll definitely know, but will he come here?

Sakura walked and sat under a huge tree, breathing heavily into the night. Her wound was still burning from that substance, she suspected they had injected it inside of her. She winced in pain again as she knew even though the poison had left her body, there would still be traces of it remaining, being obstacles for her chakra to move quickly.

Then her heart almost stopped beating.

" That's not very smart, little girl, extracting your chakra so everyone can sense it." A deep voice was heard behind the tree. Sakura eye's widened and she felt that familiar sensation of fear as the hair on the back of her neck rose. Sakura gripped her arm.

_Kakashi, hurry up!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The stream in the hills are damn cold_, Kakashi shivered as he dipped his hands into it and splashed it on his face. He needed something to make him much more alert. He had been circling around the village looking for Sakura and Kahiko. He blamed himself for not being so alert, he was too reckless, it was stupid of him that he didn't sense a pair of needles that hit his neck and disrupted his chakra flow.

He then began leaping from tree to tree till he sensed something. Very familiar warmth that's floating through the air he was breathing in. He stopped leaping on the branch he was on and jumped down. This atmosphere, it's different. He touched a tree. Then he felt the chakra of warmth and he could feel its surging power and its unique ability of individualizing people's chakra. He sensed Sakura's chakra, and he felt slight comfort flushing through him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura gasped in pain when she was flung to the ground. She panted and looked to her left, an unconscious Kahiko. She squinted her eyes to see the people surrounding her. There were two middle-aged men, wearing white-bandaged masks with bloodthirsty eyes. And there was Hana smirking, putting her hands on her hips. And finally, there was a shorter man who looked older than the rest, with rounded body shape but still the eyes of a ruthless killer.

Sakura coughed up blood and suddenly realized her hands were tied together.

" No use, little girl, ropes are power by my chakra." One of the middle-aged man shook his head and gave a chuckle.

" Gano, believe me you're too soft on her." Hana smirked.

" And this is all a Konoha's ninja can do, tsk tsk, I'm disappointed." The other man beside Gano said, his voice all raspy that gave Sakura the creeps. The voice that seems to love and devour blood as though it was a wonderful thing. Sakura shuddered.

"No, you haven't seen anything yet." Sakura coughed up blood, and gave a confident smile, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Where the hell did she disappear to?" Gano asked, there was surprise and panic in his voice.

" Relax, Gano, she is on a mission after all. You'll get your enjoyment soon, when she returns to get Kahiko." Hana smirked.

Hana made hand seals and clapped her hands. The power of her hands created a disturbing sound that disturbed the life of the forest, including Sakura. Her invisibility form and hidden chakra was exposed due to Hana's move. Sakura clasped her ears and fell down from the tree she was hiding from.

She cursed and swore for her foolishness for not acting quicker. In seconds she found herself being dragged again by Gano, and once again found herself being dumped like trash next to a still unconscious Kahiko surrounded by them.

" Nice try little girl, but you've fucked up. You could have made us kept on assuming you're the stupidest girl we've ever met. Now that you've TRIED to run away. We're gonna make sure you don't go anywhere." Gano smirked.

He gave a creepy smile before reaching his hands in his pocket fumbling for something, Sakura was scared now, and took out a syringe. Sakura's breath was hitched in her throat. He was going to inject her with something. Something fatal.

He took a step forward.

" You..bastard…get the fuck away from me!" Sakura shrieked.

He grabbed her pink hair and roughly pulled her face up with one hand while fixing the syringe with the other. Sakura wanted to fight back but his grip on her head was in a killing position so she didn't dare move. She waited for that prick on her neck but it didn't come.

" Hey, where are you- AAAAH!" Sakura screamed with insanity, as Gano wouldn't stop emptying the syringe contents into her bottom lip.

Sakura screamed her lungs out as torturous pain that attacked her lips and spreading through her whole body. Her heart, why was it beating so fast and irregularly?

And she was having trouble breathing, her lungs felt like they were going to explode any minute. This was it, she was going to die. She was left on the ground and she saw her vision fazing and blurring. She stared helplessly at the three people who was watching her with no mercy and seemed to be laughing. And then suddenly she heard nobody was laughing anymore. She saw one of the men collapse onto the ground.

And then she found something lifting her body despite her body feeling so heavy and she was still coughing up blood and her lips were massive she could tell. And then everything was a blur, and Sakura knew it wasn't because of the poison but because she was being carried at a very high speed and then everything stopped as Sakura found herself being laid gently. Her eyes rolled back into her eyes due to the pain, her breathing so harsh it was no wonder that her heart had been torn apart.

Next thing she knew, she found soft lips on her own, his smell invading her nose. It was Kakashi. What was he doing? Sakura's eyes half closed but she still couldn't see, only to feel his warm lips on hers. Had he removed his mask? There's no time to think about now, she was going to die very soon! She felt his lips compress in a pouting manner and began sucking at her bottom lip. Sakura just continued clenching the grass in pain. He stopped sucking and she heard him spitting. Suddenly she hears him gasping in pain.

_No, though he didn't swallow it, the poison is still effective, NO, I must._ Sakura jerked despite the pain and crawled to Kakashi was in pain. Her eyes half blind, but she still had chakra left. She crawled and let her arms travel, she touched something that felt like his arms, and let it move till she found his lips. Gasping, Sakura made hand seals while molding her chakra.

" Doku Jokyo no Jutsu!" Sakura shouted. And touched the blue light that appeared on her hand onto Kakashi's lips.

She held on for a minute or so until Kakashi stopped twitching and his breathing got to normal again, while she felt the blue light was still flickering in her palm she touched it on her own lips. She felt the pain recede and she could breath normally again, and didn't feel like being compressed anymore. Her vision was still blurry and she was half blind but she blamed it on her chakra being used up. She lay down from the exhaustion and felt everything turn to darkness once again.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ano…how was it? I was trying to find a Japanese beta thingo. But like when I do it on google , they translate it but like with the English word, which is poison removal. I want the Japanese word spelled in English alphabets lol. Any ideas on how to get that?\

doku jokyo no jutsu- poison removal no jutsu

Well pls review onegai! And sorry for the long delay, u guys probably lost interest already .

nops


	10. summon

A/N: ZOMG! First of all I'd like to apologize. *grovels* Its been like more than a year since I updated. And for any of you who were waiting I'm so sorry * cries* a lot has happened in a year. And I received ur msg's asking if I was continuing the story. And I am. So yeah….I've made a new chapter…and I hope I won't take aaaages to update again. Things in life do suck, as my heart has recently been shattered into pieces…anyways…I hope that those who have read it, will resume reading the story again.

**Chapter 10 **

A nauseating sensation began to stir itself, churning and creating the most unpleasant discomfort, in her mind, and in her throat. She immediately rolled over before her throat contracted and she found herself throwing up on an empty stomach. Sakura clutched her stomach in pain and relief at the same time, she was studying her surrounding since she last fell unconscious. She was on grass facing a gentle stream. She felt pains launching itself all over her body. She still felt slightly dizzy, but remembering somebody else made her turn to see him beside her.

The sight of the man before her, almost made her tumble back and it was likely she would faint again, from shock. Yes, he was quite badly injured. She knew once he wakes up, she would immediately be able to treat all the burns and deep cuts he received. But what surprised Sakura the most was the sight of Kakashi's face, bare for the rest of the world, and her to see.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off his face, because he certainly was one of the best-looking men she had ever seen in this world. He could even beat Sasuke. Sakura stared at his smooth skin, his silver lashes, his straight nose, his thin lips, he was just beautiful. He looked barely older than Naruto and Sasuke, but a few lines in between his eyebrows separated that to show Kakashi's age and maturity. Even so, Sakura was in awe. How can the world go on without knowing Kakashi's hidden beauty? Then her heart gave a guilty lurch. She wasn't supposed to see this….

Now she felt she was betraying, and invading his privacy. It was obvious he didn't plan to be unconscious without his mask on. Everything happened in a quick blur last night. She was struggling in pain with what they had injected her, and Kakashi attempted to save her by sucking the poison out of her lip. She touched her lips, unaware of what she was doing. When he had the poison in his mouth, of course he knew it would start poisoning him too. Yet he still did it. She felt grateful how Kakashi sacrificed himself for her. So since he was in obvious pain, Sakura immediately made a start on healing him and taking the poison out. The poison had affected her sight last night, so she didn't realize his mask was off. That could have explained while she was able to find his mouth and heal it. Kakashi immediately fainted, after beating the poison, he wouldn't have time to think whether his mask was on or not.

Still, she felt the guilt eating her up, as if seeing him, was like seeing forbidden acts happening. She wasn't supposed to know, or see. She felt the panic button rising as she saw him stir from his deep sleep. She immediately turned around.

" ….Sakura?" Kakashi called.

Sakura didn't turn herself facing him, instead she continued to look straight ahead into the gentle stream. The mist had cleared up, which meant, it must have been past 7 or 8 in the morning. She ran her fingers through her soft pink hair nervously. Kakashi didn't know she saw his face…yet. She needed to tell him.

"…." Kakashi grunted. " Is there a problem?"

" A…Ano… Kakashi!....I…I." Sakura said nervously, she must look odd from his point of view. She should just spit it out now, he was going to find out. She was prepared to face him, or so she hoped. She shook her head, she had to tell him. " Kakashi!"

" You've called my name several times now." He said dryly.

" I'm…I'm sorry!" Sakura said loudly. " Kakashi, I saw your face. It was an accident I swear, I mean this morning when I woke up I just saw you like that. I'm sorry. I looked!"

Sakura stopped apologizing and just waited for his reaction. She bit her lip in worry. Was he going to be angry? Was he going to yell at her? She was prepared for anything. Maybe he won't talk to her for the rest of the mission.

" Sakura…" Kakashi called her name again.

" Nani?" Sakura called back. Her hands laced together, waiting for what was coming next. She scrunched her face as though she knew he was going to yell at her.

" It's…fine." He said.

" WHAT?" Sakura yelped. Did she hear him right?

" It's alright, Sakura. I …didn't think you'd see my face this early…but what's done is done." Kakashi said with indifference. " Reaaally. _Sakura-chan._"

" Shut up!" Sakura blushed. She quickly turned her front so she can face him. Noting, he already had placed the mask over his face. " I thought you were going to be mad at me… _honto!_" She pouted cutely.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle, then his hands began to scramble for his vest on the grass. Sakura took this signal to run to the stream to wash her face, before wearing her own vest. She did not forget, they were on a mission. They had faced quite a situation last night, and she thought how lucky it was that they weren't found. She believed, that the poison last night had caused both of them to entirely black out. So if the enemy were to attack them or kill them, they could do it with their eyes closed too. And so, now was not the time to let their guards down.

" So, Kakashi, what are we going to do? They've still got her…." Sakura asked her partner. She already felt the guilt gnawing at her sides, due to her recklessness she was forced to leave the person they were supposed to save behind. She wished she had thought out her actions with more caution and further scrutiny. Now that she looked back, the situation had come to dead end, literally, when she had gotten caught. Perhaps if she had avoided being poisoned, she might still have had a chance to save Hana. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows with frustration, remembering all the mistakes she had made. Now she was wondering what they were going to do. The most apparent fact was that Hana needed to be saved, but perhaps they should be more analytical, and think of a plan thoroughly, as to besides saving Hana, they could also maybe investigate further.

" The obvious. Save her of course." Kakashi said.

_Yeah, of course! The man said it all._ Inner Sakura still managed to give out a shout inside herself.

" But first, are you injured anywhere else?" Sakura asked, " now is the time to heal them."

Sakura walked promptly over to Kakashi's back and began to examine his body from top to bottom. Her hands glowed green with chakra, healing the wounds that she found.

" Sakura." She heard him shrug. " There's no need to waste your chakra on me. It's only a few scratches."

" A few scratches! Try a few broken ribs and I think there are some few places twisted." Sakura argued. " I think we were reckless…both of us."

Kakashi remained silent and waited for Sakura to finish healing him. She patted him on the back once she was done.

" Hmm." She turned around to show him her attention. " We're going higher up, at a higher point, it's advantageous as we're in a high area. From there, we can study our surroundings and perhaps…plan more thoroughly this time."

Sakura nodded at Kakashi's order. " Hai!"

He turned around to give her a look of recognition to show that now that both of them were ready, he was going to begin their travel. In a few seconds, his tall back had disappeared and Sakura immediately leaped up a tree to catch up behind Kakashi. They traveled from branches to higher branches, the air getting cooler as they were reaching further altitude. Despite it all, she still couldn't shake off last night. She knew it was not so nice, and she really shouldn't say anything since she too had made mistakes, major ones in fact. She had to admit, this time…Kakashi had acted reckless too. It was very unlike the man. It was definitely not the fact that he underestimated the enemy, she knew him too wise to underestimate the power of anybody. It was as though, there was something else on his mind, and it seemed to disturb him from his normal efficiency in handling missions. And his face, so handsome… Sakura immediately blushed and shook her hand, muttering silently to herself, hoping the silver haired man in front of her wouldn't notice.

And his lips… Aware, that her cheeks were turning pink again, however she let herself ponder. She was quite sure, but not too sure to tell anyone or admit it, but she believed she had been kissed last night. Okay, so it was not a kiss, Sakura corrected herself, it was more of his mouth sucking on her lower lip to take the poison out. There it was… it had to be done. She couldn't forget the feeling of how it happened, despite the horrendous pain she was in, she felt warmth and gentleness of his lips when it was tugging on her bottom lip. If not for such situation, where she wasn't poisoned to death, she might have found what he did, _intimate._ But that was the situation, she was in a life-threatening situation, that was why Kakashi did what he did. Really, she should think nothing of it. And yet she knew the thought would linger inside her for a while, and for that she blames her young passionate hormones, which was curious for touch and desire. _We're on a mission damn it!_ Sakura tried to regain her composure. _Focus._

She saw Kakashi's movement, which were several metres ahead of her began to slow down until he finally came to a stop at a small short grassy area.

" Whoa!" Sakura commented as soon as she arrived to where he stopped, and looked at the view before her. Kakashi had picked out a good spot indeed. They were on some sort of a small cliff, it was not a fatally dangerous one, but if one had a fall, they might get some quite serious injuries. When one looks from where they were standing, they could see a good view of the landscape of almost all sides of the area around them. She noted that Kakashi was silent and he was staring ahead. She took that example from him and realized she should scrutinize and study the area too. So that she too can have a good idea of the territory.

A few minutes silence had ended with Kakashi's voice saying clearly through the windy breeze.

" I'm summoning Pakkun." And with that he pulled out a scroll, made hand seals in a matter of seconds. A summoning chant, and a pop of smoke later, Sakura found herself facing the pug that was Kakashi's right hand pet.

" Sakura-chan. It's been a while…" Pakkun nodded as a way of recognizing her presence. Then he turned to his master. " So…what are we hunting today?"

Kakashi rummaged through his vest and took out a torn purple ribbon.

" Ah…Kahiko's hair ribbon. How did you-"

" You were right, we were both reckless at the time. And was much too involved with working or dealing with situations spontaneously, as we faced them, I had already figured that as I was on my way to try and rescue you and Ms. Kahiko. As there were too many of them, and with you being injured, I didn't think we could save Hana at the time, but I did manage to grab her hair ribbon so we could track her scent." Kakashi explained.

" Right." Sakura gave a small smile. " So…."

Kakashi gave the hair ribbon for Pakkun to sniff.

The dog's eyes focused on concentration before tracing the scent in the windy air. Pakkun slowly pivoted towards Sakura's place and sniffed the air in her direction.

" I smell it ….that way." Pakkun confirmed it.

" South east….quite a distance from the village. I suppose their location is not so far off because they needed access for supplies…with whatever they are doing." Kakashi mused out aloud.

" So, what exactly are we doing, senpai?'

" We'll travel to an area close to their location, and we'll plan from there…I doubt we've passed their area before. We came here from the west…and last night…I believe our meeting with them revolved around the north…" Kakashi pointed out.

" All right." Sakura agreed. She examined that she had everything in her vest and followed suit after Kakashi leaped off after Pakkun to follow the scent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man stood above his prisoner. His prisoner lay, hardly conscious at his feet. A few more tears and a small whimper came out of her dry and flaky lips. Ms. Kahiko was bound in ropes, not that she was aware of it. These few days, or weeks, she had no knowledge of how much time had passed since she was taken captive. She had been drifting in and out between that black void of unconsciousness and the blurry and hardly distinctive real world, when she is awake. All she could do was wait and see what fate had decided for her. She cares no longer, as long as this pain is over…

A pitiful and slightly amused expression greeted the man's cruel features. He placed his weapons back inside his side pockets. Perhaps he had gone too far in torturing his prisoner. Not that he cared, it's what his order has been for days now. Continue to torture the prisoner until they give the knowledge that he is looking for. The prisoner had probably gone lethargic to his punishments for not answering his questions. Yet, despite his persistence and steel interrogation with his latest captive, he had a feeling that this one, and others, had been telling the truth all along.

_The y do not know_

_They do not have the knowledge that they are seeking._

Obviously, it had meant that their search is far from over. He wondered what the leader was thinking, surely he knows, that these nurses and medics that have been captured, they have not been lying to protect something, their mouths have been only speaking the truth. Were they going to have to hold hostage every freaking hospital in this country?

" Oi!" A feminine voice greeted him.

" What is it now? Kodachi?" The man turned around to meet his comrade.

A petite woman stared back at him, haughtiness and snobbery were always the vibe he received from her. Her face was always painted like a clown, although he knew she didn't do it intentionally. It was just that the make-up she applied was too thick. She thought it was beautiful, he didn't know what the rest of the world thought. He doesn't think it is beautiful. Everything about her was overly made up, including her thick permed brown hair. Her physical features were not the only ones that he found disturbing. Her personality didn't help either…

" Do I actually have something new to report back to leader today?" The female shrugged, her red mouth pouting coquettishly, fingers playing with her curly brown hair.

The man sighed silently and chose not to answer the woman. Kodachi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms haughtily. He filled the silence by choosing to clean out his weapons while she stood there, arms still crossed. Kodachi approached the still woman that was left to lie in the centre of the den and eyed Kagami and her suspiciously.

" Hmph! Are you suuure you are torturing her hard enough? You probably thought she was pretty so you went easy on that slut. Didn't you?" Kodachi accused in her high voice.

" I know my job…and you should know yours." The man said slowly, not bothering to turn to the woman.

" Fine! Fine! Jeez, jeez. You're even more moody than usual today, Kagami. Maybe it's because you haven't got laid or something… come to think of it I've never seen you with a woman.." Kodachi babbled onto herself. Deciding that her stay proved to be no longer cared for, she made her way out of the place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" So when exactly do you think we should go for it? Senpai?" Sakura inquired to her senior.

" I smell only two scents…one must be the enemy..and the other one is Ms. Kahiko…the third scent had left this area around recently….about an hour ago I think." Pakkun used his nose to smell the breezy air once again.

They had arrived at the area they were planning to rescue Ms. Hana. However, to be cautious they decided to assemble quite a distance from the den, the enemy would be able to sense their chakras hovering nearby.

Sakura adjusted her vest and waited for Kakashi's answer.

" Sakura, here." Kakashi fumbled at the back of his pockets and gave her a handful of needles.

" Kakashi? "

" You know what to do, Sakura." Kakashi said. " About our enemy."

" Oh, right…yes!" Sakura understood what he was saying. He was cautious of the enemies' ability to sense their presence, or perhaps hear what they were saying. Sakura had figured. The needles were essential in their ability to counter the enemy's techniques. Sakura recalled that they were skillful in hand techniques. They were very good at aiming and fighting with the sharp weapons, and they were poisonous. She had planned on using hand to hand combat, but this will do. And she wouldn't have to make physical contact with the enemy.

She carefully took the needles and placed them in her own palms.

" I'll go first, senpai?" Sakura inquired, asking for his approval.

Kakashi gave a small nod and watched as Sakura leapt from tree to tree to their next objective. Pakkun leapt over on Kakashi's shoulder and they watched her form become smaller until it disappeared in the green blur of the forest.

Sakura's heart was beating a little faster with anticipation on what was to happen when she finally struck into action. Sure, she believed in herself, but in all situations no matter how skilled she was, there was always a chance that the side of the coin that will be flipped, it might not land on her success. Still, she mustn't let her fears take over her mind, it could prove fatal.

When she had arrived at the den, she immediately disguised her chakra presence as little as possible, she immediately made her way through the entrance which was below the ground. It was very slippery and narrow, only someone that possesses ninja skills would be able to get in or get out. Sakura pondered further as she descended slowly into the slippery hole. Even if Ms. Kahiko was able to escape within her imprisonment, her freedom wouldn't be very far as the next obstacle she would have to overcome is to get out of this den.

" Hang on, Ms. Kahiko!"

TBC


End file.
